<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghost trouble by sh33pish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032737">Ghost trouble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh33pish/pseuds/sh33pish'>sh33pish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Eoin Heale/others, Eventual Smut, Exorcisms, Fae &amp; Fairies, Ghosts, Halloween, Horror, Horror Comedy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magic, Mental Health Issues, Monster of the Week, New England, References to Depression, References to Lovecraft, References to horror fiction, Romance, Sexorcism, Slow Burn, Some Plot, Supernatural Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:46:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh33pish/pseuds/sh33pish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eoin has inherited the two family heirlooms: an antique store and the power to detect and exorcise the supernatural</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eoin Heale/Wade McKinney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trouble Comes Knocking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<em>Did you by accident buy a cursed object? Inherit nicknacks that spoil the Feng Shui? Or just distrust whatever your aunt gave you for Christmas? Then call 1-800-EXORCIST.”</em></p><p>Eoin hit his head on the table, listening to the radio spot in his grandfather's voice for the, what felt like, one hundredth time that day. The old dusty antique store wasn't helping brightening his mood and neither were the happy-go-lucky students snooping around. It was the beginning of the semester and for the next few weeks an abundance of them would shuffle through the store, occasionally buying something but mostly wreaking havoc on the carefully arranged shelves.</p><p>Eoin sighed, the spot repeating on the old radio behind him, that by all means should have been quiet. Nothing about it legitimized it working at all. The cable was cut, the board removed, every bit of working electronic remains destroyed, still the thing didn't keep quiet. Eoin put both of his hands in his hair, pulling it a little, before removing them, after feeling actual pain at the action. He saw a random strand had fallen out of his authentic 80s new wave hairstyle, hanging now in front of his face, where it obviously didn't belong. In a mirror opposite the counter, he was sitting behind, he could see that he was in dire need of redyeing it, the auburn roots in stark contrast to the black.</p><p>A girl walked up to him, smiling, two boldly colored strands of hair framing her face. Only at the last moment Eoin remembered, he had to treat customers well and refrained from commenting on the fashion fad.</p><p>“Do you carry any original macrame?” She asked, pronouncing the last word as if the e in the end didn't exist.</p><p>“If there is any left it is in the backroom.” Eoin pointed her into the mentioned direction and she smiled, walking over, being followed by a synthetic perfume, that kept lingering, stinking up his surroundings.</p><p>Carefully Eoin lighted two new incense sticks, making the room smell more like the graveyard it truly was. New England was a Mecca for all kind of new age witches and general weirdos, but the normies were the ones Eoin hated the most. His mirror-self opposite him stuck its tongue out and he gave it the finger. It was time to move that thing. His grandmother might have been fine with a punk trapped in her mirror but he wasn't. Especially when the other one tried to scare him every chance it got. Eoin wasn't too sure, but he guessed it was a woman's ghost. He wasn't as good at detecting things with such finesse as his grandfather had been, but there was something inherently female feeling about it. Not that he hadn't been wrong about things like that before. Considering his luck it was probably a crossdressing ghost... That had happened before.</p><p>The girl walked back, bringing her smell and two large green orbs wrapped in tightly knotted but aged white cord back with her.</p><p>“This one I like. How much is it?” She asked a little too sweet and Eoin didn't need to look at her to know she had no money to buy the item.</p><p>“It's 65 bucks.” He stared at her, waiting for her face to betray her true feelings, not having to wait for long.</p><p>“Oh... is there something we can do about that price?” She asked, making her cleavage more visible.</p><p>Either she was trying to seduce him or blackmail him for going for it, Eoin guessed, then he shrugged: “Might. Make an offer.”</p><p>“I've got 30.” She smiled and he was happy he didn't have any drink in his mouth he could spit on her.</p><p>“Nah, too cheap. 60 might be possible.” He haggled and hated every second of it.</p><p>“Oh come on, 35 and I'll suck your dick.” She licked her lips and he just stared at her.</p><p>She couldn't be that blatantly suggesting something like that. Was one of her friends filming this? He wasn't too sure, but then something else caught his attention. A slight glow swam around in the second of the green orbs and he immediately knew what had happened.</p><p>“No, sorry, can't do. Leave it here and please go. Drink a cup of coffee or something else with caffeine. Or go for a jog?” He suggested, because all of those had a soothing effect on most people shortly possessed.</p><p>“You don't understand. I want this and I'll have this.” She smiled obnoxiously, playing with one of her brightly colored strands of hair and pulling her shirt down, so he got a good look at her large breasts.</p><p>“No, lady. Just no. And now, don't get angry.” Eoin pulled the macrame back over the counter, concentrated his energy and flicked the fingers of his left hand at her.</p><p>She reacted immediately and very differently than one would normally. For a second she wailed and screamed, starting to remove her clothes before trying to climb over the counter. Then her eyes suddenly cleared and she looked down at her hands, that were hooked in her tight fitting pants, ready to pull them down. It took a moment before she acknowledged her bra lying on the floor in a pile with her elaborately constructed top and harness situation.</p><p>“Oh... what?” She blurted, blushing furiously, crouching down and trying to put her clothes back on as fast as possible.</p><p>“Late night acid binge?” Eoin asked, staring at the ceiling even though her tits did nothing for him - why couldn't it have been a good looking dude - the mirror grinned at him, making a dick-sucking motion.</p><p>“... no, I... sorry. I... sorry.” She mumbled, redressing and Eoin just nodded, his eyes still trained on the old wooden panels above the counter.</p><p>When she ran towards the door and out of the building he called for her to come back again and look for other items, then he cursed out loud, staring at the rotten piece of 70's interior décor. Someone had tried to mock him again.</p><p>“This isn't funny anymore. I'm the owner of this store.” He ground out between his teeth, while the mirror-self was holding its belly from laughing.</p><p>He put the thing underneath the counter, ready to take it down to the cellar later, when the shop was closed. It had never been his dream to become a store owner, no less having to drop his studies, because his grandfather passed away and he had inherited the stupid family curse. Of course it had to be him and not his perfect older sister, probably getting impregnated for the third time just that second. She had married her himbo boyfriend from high school, who was thick as a brick but skilled with the latter, having established himself as a craftsman that was frequented by all the rich people trying to maintain or fake the quintessential New England look of their homes. The money he made had been enough for them to buy themselves one of those New England houses in a tiny village, he liked to call “Stars Hollow” even though it was less quirky and all in all a little boring.</p><p>Eoin sighed again, something he had started to do more frequently since leaving his nice southern university just a little more than a year ago. He was only twenty-three but he had the feeling his life was already over, doomed, finished... Another sigh escaped him and he grabbed a flask from beneath the counter, taking a sip. He couldn't even rely on any parents or grandparents to help him. His father and mother had died in a car crash, when he had been twelve, him and his sister growing up with their maternal grandparents, and his grandmother's health had rapidly declined after her husband's death. Another thing he had to take care of, since his sister was occupied with populating the earth with their defective genes. Eoin cursed, taking another sip from the flask, before putting it under the counter again.</p><p>The little chimes above the door rang and the only silver lining of his work days entered. The man was tall and handsome, wearing his corporate clothes still. He was relatively young, probably just a few years older than Eoin himself. The green apron did nothing to hide his toned body and Eoin immediately felt inferior, having gained nothing in the muscle department since he had turned sixteen. The man walked around the aisle with the old books, checking on some at random, as if he was sure there had to be a hidden gem, before choosing one and walking towards Eoin. He smiled, the name tag on his apron read Wade, something Eoin obviously knew by now, but he did read it anyway.</p><p>“Hi there. What can I do for you today?” Eoin smiled, taking the book from the man's hand, staring at the back to look if anybody had scribbled a price on it, or, and more importantly, if it was a cursed object.</p><p>“I... I'm uhm... I'm in the mood for light reading.” The man mumbled, a red tinge spreading on his face.</p><p>Eoin wanted to jump over the counter and unclothe him: “Light reading?”</p><p>It was “War and Peace" by Tolstoy.</p><p>“Uhm... I... I get bored on my night job, I... always wanted to read that.” Wade kept on mumbling and Eoin wanted to thrust the cursed macrame into his hands as fast as possible.</p><p>He didn't believe for a second that Wade actually read the books he bought, he just needed a warm place to stay during his break, since the chain he worked for forbade its employes to stay in the store when on break.</p><p>“Alright. It's been marked at a dollar but since you're a loyal customer I'll give it to you for half.” That was the usual spiel, not that Eoin made his money selling antiques anyway.</p><p>The door chimes rang again and the man behind the counter sighed, didn't he get to have his little daily flirt with the hot barista? Where in life had he taken the wrong path? A man ran into his store and by the look in his eyes Eoin already knew he was that kind of customer. For a moment the man shifted his weight from one leg to the other and back again, waiting for the transaction to pass. Wade looked even more heartbroken than Eoin felt and the weird situation suddenly gave the latter some courage, hoping he hadn't misjudged the other's behavior.</p><p>“Wanna go grab something to eat sometime?” He asked and Wade started coughing and nodding before fleeing the store, blushing adorably.</p><p>Great, now that idiot hadn't given him any contact information. BUt he had nodded? Eoin cursed his luck again, before turning to the man in the fisherman's clothes and knitted sweater. The look he shot the newcomer was less welcoming but he moved forward nonetheless.</p><p>“I... I've got a problem.” The man said and then took his left hand out of his pocket.</p><p>“Oh... yeah, right.” Eoin nodded, moving over to the door and turning his sign to “Back in 10 minutes”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. John The Fisherman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eoin steered the man behind the counter and opened a door that led into another small room. Upon entering it looked like an odd cross between a sitting room and a kitchen with a lot of old apothecary sprinkled on top. There were two chintzy vintage couches and a small coffee table that looked straight out of a grandma's living room but also a sixty's kitchen unit complete with buttercup yellow cabinets and floral ornaments. On a random assortment of hefty wooden shelves stood jars filled with herbs, stones and crystals, while large bundles of leaves and herbs hung from the dark ceiling beams. The windows were multicolored and even though they pointed towards the busy street and were probably just single glazed, there was no sound to be heard and they looked like no one could peak into the room. A large open fireplace, currently empty, completed the look.</p><p>“Just sit down, do you want coffee?” He asked, not even turning around to check if the man followed his suggestion, busying himself with heating a kettle.</p><p>He heard the man shuffle around the room behind him, before the sound of one of the old couches suddenly carrying weight filled the air.</p><p>“How did you get it?” Eoin asked, while putting ground coffee into a glass pot, before mounting the other parts of the french press on the rod.</p><p>“I just tried to haul her into the boat by hand.” The man suddenly said, his voice sounding, for lack of a better word, wet.</p><p>“Her?” The young man opened one of the cupboards above the kitchen counter, taking out two cups and a large brown jar.</p><p>“She was so beautiful. I just needed to touch her. I... then she was gone and my hand...” He stopped: “Do I turn into a frog now?”</p><p>“No, Shadow over Innsmouth, you won't.” Eoin turned around and stared at the greenish hand with the impressive orange webbing between the fingers.</p><p>“That's not... oh. Do you think Lovecraft knew?” The man was distracted by his hand and didn't notice the green skin spreading towards the side of his face, gradually changing the look of his ear.</p><p>“Might. Who knows?” Eoin brewed the coffee and then walked over to the man: “What's your name?”</p><p>“Carl. Carl Navarro.” The man said, smiling, the left side of his teeth turning into needle-pointed peaks, not unlike a pike's.</p><p>“Yeah, so... I know there's ways to turn you back that are less... invasive. But I'm still new to this and so far my method works. Don't fuss about it and pull your pants down.” Eoin spoke without taking so much as a single breath, leaving himself panting a little.</p><p>“What? Why? NO!” Carl tried to rise from the couch but suddenly noticed the change in his voice and felt along his face with his normal hand, decided to stay put but stared at Eoin in complete horror.</p><p>“It will take over faster, now that you turned to me to get rid of it. That's how these things behave, although a full on frog curse isn't that common.” Eoin knelt in front of him, starting to open his belt.</p><p>“What do you plan to do?” For a middle-aged man Carl looked fittingly scandalized but at least didn't swat him away.</p><p>“I'll first try to suck your dick, if that won't suffice, I'll let you use my ass.” Eoin moved his hand through his carefully styled hair, moving the one strand back to where it belonged, before pulling the man's pants and underwear down in one go. “Fuck, you're big.”</p><p>Carl still stared at the man kneeling between his legs: “How does it work?”</p><p>“It just does. My body neutralizes the curse. I know it sounds stupid, but you need to trust me here.” Eoin said, spitting in his hand, starting to pump the cock that grew hard more quickly than he had expected it to.</p><p>It was a large uncut dick and since the man was in a line of work, that kept him physically active, it didn't smell as freshly washed as Eoin would have liked for an unknown cock. Still he kept pumping it, trying to imagine Wade sitting on the couch. That wasn't too big of a deal, since Carl was fit for his age, well trained from having to work hard.</p><p>Without much ado Eoin licked up from the base to the top of the cock, tasting salty skin. His tongue explored further, licking around the head and noticing the strong tasting remnants of sweat, piss and cum that had accumulated under the foreskin. It made him go lightheaded. He knew, he needed to be the professional here, but having had nearly no action himself for some time, having a cock in his mouth went straight to his own dick.</p><p>A hand snuck into his hair and kept his mouth were it was, leaving him no possibility to pull back. Of course the guy liked being sucked off, who didn't? Eoin had had enough practice in that field to boast about being able to get even the most reluctant straight guys to bust a nut. He hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down as much as the hand allowed. Carl moaned and Eoin felt the wedding ring on his head. Sorry, he thought, but this was by far the easiest method to neutralize a curse.</p><p>He urged himself to be quick with the exorcism, sucking the cock far back in his mouth and then he looked up. It was a mistake. Carl stared down at him out of hooded fishy eyes and obviously interpreted him looking up as an invitation, starting to buck his hips. Instead of working against the man, Eoin swallowed around the cock, feeling it slide far back into his throat.</p><p>Carl's gurgling moaning filled the room, when the door to the backroom suddenly opened.</p><p>“Oh, sorry... should... should I come in?” Dread filled Eoin when he heard the voice, he quickly tried to remove the cock from his mouth, which didn't really work, because the hand on the back on his head held him firmly in place.</p><p>Carl seemingly had no qualms about being found out, bucking his hips two more times before finally letting Eoin move away.</p><p>“Oh... oh... I... what?” Came it from the doorway, when Eoin pulled his head back.</p><p>Before he could even look towards the door, hot semen started to cover his face accompanied by the continuous inhumanly moans of the fisherman on his couch. He reached over to capture some of the release in the brown jar, before completely turning towards the door. Wade stood there, looking at the couch like he had been hit by lightning. Eoin looked back at Carl and saw the green retreating from his face, but the curse had spread very quickly, leaving his whole mouth a misshapen amalgamation of pointy teeth and slimy tendrils.</p><p>“Don't freak out, this is... my job?” Eoin tried to calm the young barista in the doorway, who suddenly just sank down, losing consciousness.</p><p>“Wow, never seen a man that tall faint.” Carl admitted the wet gurgling still present in his voice.</p><p>“Shut it, will you?” Eoin scraped the cum off his face, letting it slide from his fingers into the jar: “It's your fault.”</p><p>“Might. Maybe he's just prude.” The frog-like fisherman shrugged and then grinned with gradually rearranging teeth: “Man... you offer this service year round or do I need to touch another mermaid to have you suck me off?”</p><p>“Goddman' it! That wasn't a mermaid. You touched something our proud fucking ancestors brought over from Europe. And spoiler, it most likely was a man, 'cause the ladies tend to drown you on sight.” Eoin took a handkerchief from a box and started to rub the remaining semen off his face: “Also, if you think this is a brothel, I'll shove this curse back in you in a heartbeat.”</p><p>“Alright...” He held his hands up and the smug grin vanished from the his face, while the curse slowly retreated: “Ehm... how, how do I pay you? I mean, what's it gonna read?”</p><p>“You'll get a bill from me, your alternative practitioner. You can pay in one go and get a few bucks back or you can pay in installments.” Eoin still felt giddy from having been caught blowing a married man and it unfortunately went straight to his cock, which now pressed uncomfortably against the confinements of his black skinny jeans.</p><p>“Okay. And if I'm not able to pay.” Carl asked, looking desperate.</p><p>“You'll pay.” Eoin winked and grinned: “Even if you need to cut down on going out, I'll get my money. I always do.”</p><p>“Do you need my address?” The fisherman asked, finally pulling his pants back up.</p><p>“That will be helpful but isn't strictly necessary. I've got my ways to find you.” He smiled a poisonous smile and Carl visibly swallowed hard, scribbling his name and contact information on a piece of paper, conveniently lying on the coffee table.</p><p>“Thank you for your help, Sir.” The man left the backroom, gingerly stepping over the unconscious Wade, and hurried out of the store as fast as possible.</p><p>Eoin followed the fisherman and locked the door this time, not wanting another uninvited guest. The mirror gave him a thumbs up, laughing and pointing at the man lying in the doorway.</p><p>“Alright. Who of you dipshits opened the door?” He asked into the void, earning himself some cling clanging in certain areas of the store and a loud humming from beneath his counter: “Well fuck you too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wade clearly chose the diplomatic and very sane reaction of fainting in the face of unknown horrors. No shame there. :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Blood, Sweat and Fears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With a scalding hot cup of coffee in his hand Eoin watched Wade's long body resting on the green and gold couch. He was breathing evenly but still hadn't woken up. Under normal circumstances Eoin would have called an ambulance by now, but the man seemed just so exhausted, that the fainting seemed to be prone to happen sooner or later. He knew Wade was done, not just by the dark bags under his eyes but by all of his fatigue filling the room in a very palpable way. At least it was palpable for Eoin. </p><p>Watching the man lying there made him regret having sucked off the fisherman. He could have tried to remove the curse with a certain steam bath or something his grandfather would have used. Only in the last second he repressed the sigh bubbling up, scolding himself for having picked up the habbit. He trained his eyes back on the unconscious barista. Wade was handsome, tall, had dark slitghtly curly hair and kind blue eyes. Adding that to his physique he must be popular with the women, mostly students, visiting the coffee shop. Eoin hoped he had guessed right, when he had been so courageous to ask Wade out on a date, not that the other just wanted to befriend him, that would be embarrassing. </p><p>After an additional half an hour Eoin finally snapped out of his gawking at the young barista and stood up. He picked a small bundle of dry herbs from a bigger one off the ceiling and lit it on fire, holding it close to the other. The man awoke from his involuntary power nap and stared at the ceiling a little confused before turning his gaze towards Eoin. </p><p>“Oh... oh... I... I don't... sorry.” He mumbled, hiding his face in his hands: “I'm so sorry, the door opened on its own... I... sorry. Sorry. I'm sorry.” </p><p>Eoin rolled his eyes, feeling weird for the other apologizing to him: “You didn't do anything wrong.”</p><p>“But I... sorry.” Wade sat up, pulling his body into a sitting position, glancing at the other from the gaps between his fingers, that still covered his face. </p><p>“Stop apologizing. Lord. You're making me feel bad.” Eoin said, sitting down next to him, putting his hand on Wade's leg and nearly fainted by the crippling fatigue flooding him. </p><p>The feeling was soon accompanied by a deep fear, climbing into his guts making them clench and cool suddenly. Eoin had to swallow a few times before he found his speech again.</p><p>“Sorry for asking, but are you alright?” He had pulled his hand back as quickly as possible, letting his eyes glide over Wade. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess... I...” He went quiet again and Eoin was sure the man had started crying a little behind his shielding hands: “I didn't want to surprise you. I didn't know... you had... a boyfriend.” </p><p>“Wade, listen to me. That man wasn't my boyfriend. Not at all.” Eoin answered, now the sigh, he had held, escaped: “It just looked that way because he was... sick. I helped him to get better?” </p><p>He wanted to kick himself but telling people he exorcised demons, curses and ghosts wasn't usually met with appreciation or understanding. Carefully he tried to reach for one of Wade's hands but the man just hid his face even more. </p><p>“I didn't take my... my medication... I... I'm envisioning stuff.” Wade suddenly said and now Eoin was sure he was crying: “I'm so sorry... this is always happening to me.” </p><p>“Wade. How long did you stay awake for?” Eoin asked and studied him, knowing the signs of sleep deprivation, since it was one of the most common surrounding circumstances with his clients. </p><p>“I... I don't stay awake, I just can't sleep.” He was sniveling a little bit and Eoin just threw his caution to the wind and hugged him, making him rest his face against his shoulder. </p><p>“Sorry for invading your privacy.” Eoin warned him, then pulled one hand off and licked over the salty tear streaked cheek. </p><p>Immediately he was hit with visions of night terrors, of men standing over beds, of things crawling on the outsides of buildings, moving stairs, hallways to nowhere. He saw a large empty white room with a floor drain on and off covered in blood and rot. A dirty old woman emerged from a cupboard urging him to come closer with a finger that had been gnawed down to the bone. Eyes stared out of the dark and everything was accompanied by shrill screams of distress.</p><p>Fighting down Wade's fears was hard work, but Eoin at some point managed. Staring at the man in astonishment, before clearing his throat. </p><p>“So, how long do they make you take pills?” He sighed, cradling the man against himself, who had stopped sobbing. </p><p>Unfortunately experiencing one's fears made the people see the visions too, so Wade shook in terror. Feeling with his finger along his pants, taking a small metal box, trying to open it. </p><p>“No. No weird-ass chemicals. They might be fun but they don't do shit for you.” Eoin grabbed the box and put it down on the coffee table. </p><p>“Was the man really a frog?” Wade leaned back, fighting his fear down, looking exhausted, a sheen of sweat and tears covering his face. </p><p>“No, not really, but he sure looked like it. He was cursed. Happens sometimes.” Since he had seen the inside of Wade's mind, Eoin saw no use in hiding what was real. </p><p>“Then I am cursed too.” The barista straightened his back a little, looking absolutely lost. </p><p>“You might be but it is rather unlikely. I've not yet seen everything but I guess you're fine. Only... receptive.” Eoin carefully patted his back: “That's messed up too if nobody explains shit to you.” </p><p>Wade nodded, his eyes still caught between crying and just closing to let him sleep: “I... I just want to be normal.”</p><p>“Don't we all.” Eoin muttered: “Wanna tell me what happened to bring you to this point?” He gestured at the pill box that still rested innocently on the coffee table. </p><p>“Not much, I was just... alone. Then I got put into foster care and from there it all went downhill. I was more institutionalized than I've been to school...” He recounted and then stopped, looking at his feet: “I know, I shouldn't complain. It's my own fault.” </p><p>“If you apologize another time, I will personally gut you.” Eoin complained exasperated by getting floaded with another person's fears, putting his hand in the thick dark locks, that framed Wade's face perfectly. </p><p>He felt a little like he was exploiting the situation but he just enjoyed touching Wade and the latter hadn't pushed him away just yet. Something in his tone and reaction calmed the man, who took one deep breath after the other. </p><p>“Can you make it go away?” He suddenly asked and then let out a sigh, Eoin knew too well. </p><p>“No... I'm sorry. Since there is technically nothing wrong with you, I can't make it go away.” The hope vanished from Wade's face, before Eoin picked up on his mood: “But maybe I can help you understand it. I mean. I'm not the best teacher, I'm still figuring shit out myself but I promise I'll help you the best I can.” </p><p>“How much does it cost?” Wade asked, staring at the box with his psychotropic drugs. </p><p>“Since I'm not perfect at it, I'll try to help you for free. But maybe you could help me out sometimes?” Eoin moved one of the dark locks behind Wade's ear and the man leaned a little into his touch. </p><p>“How can I.. help. I'm no help to anyone ever.” He sighed again and now Eoin was inclined to kiss him but managed hold himself back at the last moment. </p><p>“For starters I hate driving and sometimes I need to be places. And some of the things I acquire need to be brought in.” Eoin explained, pointing towards the shop floor. </p><p>“Oh... that I can do.” Wade nodded enthusiastically and Eoin felt like he had just adopted a puppy, a puppy that made butterflies hatch in his tummy. </p><p>“Okay. Take a coffee, it helps.” Eoin pointed at the counter where the coffee was kept miraculously hot in the french press. </p><p>Wade stood up, filling a cup for himself and sighing, looking at the drink in his hand: “To be honest, I don't like black coffee.” </p><p>“You're allowed to put sugar in, but no milk. Milk somehow dulls the effect.” Eoin shrugged, retelling what he had learned when he had been a scared teen, seeing ghosts in every old building, of which there were a lot where he lived. </p><p>“... okay.” Wade stared sadly at the coffee in his hand but accepted the sugar bowl he was offered.</p><p>“Have at it. Sugar helps too, but... it's obviously bad for you and your teeth.” He shrugged, finally emptying his nearly cold coffee in one go, urging the other to drink his: “We'll start with the first thing. The easy thing. Accept that there are things in this world you can see others can't. Try to focus on them. It's most likely absolutely the thing you weren't supposed to do, but do. If they look evil. They probably are evil. If you've got a meh feeling, than they're mostly alright, 'though they can be obnoxious and annoying.” </p><p>“And the things I see. What can they do?” Wade's hand with the coffee shook a little, before he was able to steady it again. </p><p>“Not much... most of the time at least. Some can influence certain things in your life, others can put curses on you. Since you're able to see through them, they probably won't but it's still best to not touch them. For example those men you see standing and watching you trying to sleep? Completely harmless, that's what they do. They thrive on seeing people sleep. They're just an inconvenience because they make you feel watched. Which is obnoxious but not dangerous.” Eoin kept on explaining: “Now. Things that are really dangerous are going to try to get you to interact with them even against your will. Most people never meet a proper poltergeist or for that matter a real nöck.” </p><p>“A what?” The barista pulled a face while drinking the coffee. </p><p>“A nöck, a sort of water creature. That's what has taken a liking to our poor fisherman and put a curse on him to become his henchman. Luckily for him I'm making stuff like that go away.” Eoin wished he had something to sip on, because he dreaded the other asking for details. </p><p>“You... you help people with... those... um... issues... but I thought... you run that shop?” Wade asked, finally putting his cup down, a dark mountain of half-molten sugar resting on the bottom. </p><p>“The shop is stuffed to the brim with formerly cursed objects. But selling them isn't my main business. My family has specialized in helping those, who get cursed or possessed or haunted. Most of them find this store by chance, one of my ancestors designed it that way, but a lot of them come to us after listening to an old add on the radio. It just happens to run, when they need it the most. My grandpa's idea.” Eoin tried to steer Wade away from the question still hanging in the room. </p><p>“And you have... have to... have... intercourse with them?” The barista hid his face in his hands again, visibly ashamed for asking, as if it was very wrong to mention it at all. </p><p>“Yeah... well... not all the time, no. But... I already tried to explain... I... it just works. Some other things I tried don't but this does the trick every time and I'm not happy about it! I don't love running around sucking sweaty dicks all the time.” But it doesn't hurt, his brain mocked him. </p><p>“Oh... okay.” Wade looked like he had kicked him, while still glowing red from embarrassment. </p><p>The barista shuffled around and then suddenly looked shocked: “Oh no... I totally forgot the time, I need to go back to work. Oh no. Oh. I can't lose that job. Shit. Sorry. Sorry. Ah, I'll come back tomorrow.” </p><p>With the last words the man ran out of the store and left Eoin to his pondering again. This wasn't at all what he had hoped for, but then again, he would meet Wade the next day and spend more time with him and that in itself was something he could treasure for the time being. Now he just needed to jerk off as fast as possible because touching the other had done nothing to scratch his itch.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another one? Another one! It's a Friday and I'm on vacation. ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Killing Floor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even though he tried to catch him on his way out, Eoin didn't see Wade leave his work.  So he closed his shop as usual and hoped the poor soul hadn't been fired. That would be so typical for his life and the effect it had on others, especially those responsible for a glimmer of hope. He closed the windows with the additional metal shutters, while muttering about the weather messing up his hair to no one in particular. </p><p>“Oh sorry, sir? Have you closed the store already?” A woman asked, looking exactly like the customers he dreaded.</p><p>“Yeah, but you can come back tomorrow.” He smiled at her, trying to get away from her as quickly as possible. </p><p>“But you're still here.” She stated, like it changed anything about his business hours. </p><p>“I live here, ma'am.” He answered trying to be polite. </p><p>“So you can just let me in for a second, it won't make you miss a train. I'll be out again in no time.” The woman tried again and left Eoin a little baffled at her behavior. </p><p>“No? The store is closed, please come back tomorrow.” After supposedly leaving her, he opened the side door, that led into a stairwell. </p><p>She had apparently followed him, rolling her eyes and speaking extra loud: “Really, if you live here anyway you could just let me have a look around.” </p><p>“Can't do, ma'am. The store is closed. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but we open at ten tomorrow.” He added the last part, hoping she'll be happy with the information. </p><p>“But I've got other things to do tomorrow and I want to have a look around your store now.” She explained herself, sounding like a spoiled child and less like the adult she was. </p><p>“Well, then come back when you've got time. I'm off now.” He entered the stairwell, trying to close the door but she actually shoved herself in the small gap. </p><p>“Come on, I'll be out in a second.” She claimed and then pushed with her whole body against the door. </p><p>“Seriously?” Eoin stared at her exasperated: “What is it with this damn Karen infestation?”</p><p>“What did you say?” She looked confused and angry. </p><p>“Go eat shit, Karen.” He stood behind his door, leaning against it, trying to keep her outside. </p><p>“You can't talk to me like that.” She screeched. </p><p>“I just did. Fuck you and get your fat ass out of my door.” He needed to use his whole body to help the door move further, still attempting to shut it fully. </p><p>“I'll write the worst review about your store.” She tried again, this time trying to seem threatening. </p><p>“Then do that but leave me be.” Finally the door closed and he only saw her distorted face through the small ornate frosted glass window in the door leaf. </p><p>She gave him the finger and then stomped away. Quickly Eoin closed all of the magical and very real locks, sighing. It happened more and more that crazy people tried to force him to do what they wanted. In the beginning he had checked if they were possessed but they were just entitled. Of course that sort never caught a curse. They somehow seemed to repel any smidge of the supernatural. </p><p>Laughter suddenly filled the hallway, when something moved through the floral wallpaper. A face pressed itself through it, sticking its tongue out at Eoin. </p><p>“Shoulda cursed 'er.” The wall whispered in a low female voice. </p><p>“Yeah, might do with the next.” Eoin stretched, watching the wallpaper face: “Something I need to know?” </p><p>“Nah... maybe. Maybe I promised not to tell you.” The face snickered and then vanished in the wall again, before it reemerged exactly next to him, blowing on him, making the hair on his neck stand up: “Still works. They're right.” </p><p>“Stop it.” Eoin moved away from the wall that suddenly grew hands behind the wallpaper. </p><p>“Oh come on.” The wallpaper hands touched him and it gave him the chills, even though he knew very well, that it was just parlor tricks and nothing serious: “By the way, who put the succubus macrame on the shop floor?” </p><p>“You. Not voluntarily.” The wall grinned, blowing him a kiss: “We hoped the nice little boy would pick them, but he kept to the books. Shame. Also, it is just a very horny ghost. A lady, who liked to have orgies.” </p><p>“Okay but just don't interfere.” Eoin rolled his eyes: “There's a traumatized girl running around now, thanks to you. What if she sues me?” </p><p>“She won't. People never do.” The wall reasoned and then the face followed him, while he climbed the stairs: “Redecorate at last. You're a young man, not an old lady.” </p><p>“Will... at some point.” Eoin opened the door and entered the flat on the first floor, the one that had belonged to his grandparents and the one he had grown up in. </p><p>It looked like old people lived there, only the new appliances and electrical devices suggested younger inhabitants. Eoin slipped out of his black Chelseas and opened the buttons on his tight black jeans. Walking over to the bathroom he retrieved his black and grey plaid pajama bottoms and exchanged his jeans for them. Quickly he removed his hand knit dark burgundy sweater and started to unbutton the white shirt he had worn underneath as well as his undershirt, trading them for a faded black Sisters of Mercy shirt. </p><p>He settled down in a large brown arm chair, resting his feet on a marble top coffee table. From a small wooden side table he grabbed his tablet and quickly started to search through the web with no clear goal in mind, landing on a porn site, as usual, starting to click through categories and videos, trying to find something that spoke to him. Finally he settled on a video of three young men using a glory hole, behind which another young man was hiding. The plot made it so the four of them were actually friends and none of them knew the fourth was gay. Lazily Eoin started to play with his hardening member, trying to get into the video, but actually just checking if one of the boys looked like Wade. </p><p>The moment he got really into it his phone rang and he was ready to just throw it against the wall but he knew it was probably a person in need. </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“It's me. The woman you left standing outside of your store. Come down and open it again.” The voice screeched into his ear and he just hung up. </p><p>Fuck that. He turned his concentration back on the screen getting back into the video when the phone rang again. </p><p>“Yes?” He answered exasperated, only wanting to have his well earned peace and a good wank. </p><p>“You are a rude man, a rude man!” The woman shouted and now he could hear her from down in the street too. </p><p>“Please stop calling.” </p><p>He canceled the call and trained his eyes back on the screen, choosing another video. Not thirty seconds in and his phone rang again. Everything inside him screamed.</p><p>“Yes?” </p><p>“I'll call the cops now, because you harassed me.” The woman shouted.</p><p>“By all means, do.” Eoin ended the call again, now in no way able to get back into his previous occupation. </p><p>He got up and walked into his kitchen that connected the room he was in to another bathroom and the dining room. The latter had been his grandparents bedroom for the time he and his sister had stayed there. A large mirror on the way to the kitchen island showed him his body. He looked thin, close to malnourished, and his spindly long legs and long arms did nothing to hide it. Eoin sighed, watching himself for a second. His hair had lost all of it's structure, looking just like a mullet now. Maybe he wasn't cool enough for the style. Self consciously he pulled the long strands back and put them up with one of his grandma's hair clips. </p><p>The phone rang again, dragging him out of his thoughts another time. </p><p>“What now?” He asked angrily, only to hear someone apologize and hang up.</p><p>Eoin cursed himself and the weird woman that had made him so furious. He had recognized the voice, of course, and Wade had been in distress, obviously, why should he have called otherwise. Eoin looked for the number and called it himself. </p><p>“Yes?” The answer came very shaky and was not more than a whisper.</p><p>“Wade? Sorry, there was someone... prank calling me the whole evening. What's up?” Eoin asked, hoping he hadn't made the other lose hope in their endeavor. </p><p>“Sorry, but... can you... maybe... just, if it's not too much of an inconvenience, can you just... please...” Wade mumbled through the rest of the sentence so it was hard to figure anything out.</p><p>“Where is it?” Eoin asked, waiting for an answer: “I'll be there in five.” </p><p>Running towards the door, he grabbed his thick black wool coat and jumped into a pair of well loved sneakers. Quickly he ran down the stairs, snatching up his car keys and then ran back up to get his driver's license, phone and money, before nearly jumping down the stairs. The door in front of him opened without his help and he only threw it close, knowing no one would be able to enter the house anyway. </p><p>“There you are.” The woman pointed at him, while he hurried around the house, the garage doors swinging open on their own. </p><p>The garage had once been a stable and was still closed with two large doors, a lot higher than regular garage doors. He pointed his keys at his comparatively tiny car and opened it. Climbing inside and starting it, only to suddenly have the woman stand in front of the vehicle, not moving an inch. </p><p>“Out of the way, idiot.” He shouted at her. </p><p>“No way, you'll let me look around your store and then you can drive.” She grinned triumphantly at him. </p><p>There she stood, that middle-aged woman, staring into his eyes, wet from the New England rain that had started to fully pour in between him entering and leaving the house. It was already dark outside, even though it was only around eight o'clock. After taking a deep breath Eoin exited his car and quietly walked up to her. </p><p>“Fuck you. Just fuck you. And now go and bitch on the internet about how mean I am. But get your sorry ass off my land.” Eoin exclaimed, as calm as possible. </p><p>“You will let me have a look around your store, you insolent little faggot.” She screamed at him. </p><p>Eoin rolled his eyes, mostly at the slur: “Please leave, now!”</p><p>“No! Let me look around your store.” </p><p>“You asked for it.” He spat into his hands rubbed them together for a moment and then jumped forward, pressing them against her face. </p><p>She had time to look disgusted for a second before she broke down crying, swatting at things only she could see. Eoin watched her for a moment, before he got back to his car. He felt dirty and wrong, hating to hurt people in any way. At least she was the kind of human who was well off enough to get herself a good psychotherapist to analyze her sudden breakdown. A vision of spiders flashed through his head and he noticed the goosebumps spreading on his arms, a sudden headache making itself known. That he deserved, he thought, for wreaking havoc on that woman's brain. He started the car and headed towards the former meat packing district. Most of the buildings lining the street were derelict or just in dire need of repair, some obviously still in use housing smaller businesses or as warehouses. The row of red brick didn't seem to stop, while Eoin tried not to speed through town.</p><p>In front of a completely overhauled building he finally stopped the car, feeling violently sick and having to quickly get out. Before he could do anything else he started heaving, puking in the street, the headache getting worse by the second. The cool air helped a little, but the smell of the harbor wafting over didn't aid in any way. Small white lightning bolts and showers of gold exploded in front of his eyes, while he made his way over to just another red brick building. He found a door, that probably was closed but not to a persuasive medium, one of the ghost inhabitants opening it for him. Hastily he stumbled inside, standing in such complete darkness it was obvious something was wrong.</p><p>He swallowed a mouthful of his own puke, before letting his sixth sense lead him to where he was supposed to be. There was still no single ray of light, but he could feel Wade close to him. And then he heard him sob. </p><p>“Wade?” He asked into the room, his voice hoarse from retching. </p><p>“Ye... yes.” </p><p>“I'm here. What is it?” Eoin asked, trying to move closer towards the voice. </p><p>“Everything... the building. It is just.. evil.” Came it very quietly from somewhere close to his left.</p><p>Eoin was now sure where the other was, getting to his knees and hugging the cowering body hidden by the darkness: “I'm here.” </p><p>Slowly the light came back to the room, starting with the clearly marked emergency exits. A flash of bloody white tiles crossed Eoin's mind and he checked in every remaining dark corner if there was something truly dangerous, but for the moment he couldn't detect anything. Then again, he was a powerful neutralizer to most things and they tended to hide from him. </p><p>“I'm so sorry for calling you.” Wade cried into his coat, grabbing it with both hands: “I left my pills with you. I'm so sorry. I'll never do this again.”</p><p>“Stop apologizing. Geez...” Eoin moved his hand into the other's dark hair massaging his head, trying to forget how bad he must smell after leaving the contents of his stomach on the street: “Calm down now.” </p><p>Trying to get to the bottom of the very real, very ghost induced anxiety attack with a traumatized man in his arms wasn't his perfect evening, but it was making his head stop spinning for a second. Carefully he put his own forehead close to Wade's. </p><p>“Look into my eyes please and just think about what happened here.” Eoin said, hoping he didn't kill the other with his bad breath, and waited for him to react. </p><p>When Wade looked up, his eyes were puffy and tears still streaked his perfectly chiseled face. It took a moment, then he kept Eoin's gaze and tried to convey what he had seen. A flood of pictures flashed in between them. Most prevalent the room covered in blood and remains of animal carcasses lying around to rot. They all of a sudden started forming a writhing mass, slowly moving through the dirty tiled room towards Wade. Out of dozens of mouths mooing and bleating escaped, other animal sounds mixed into it, building up to a cacophony of death. </p><p>Eoin pulled his forehead back, trying not to make the other relive it further and hugged him again, as tight as he could, patting the back of his head again. They sat there in the perfectly normal modern storage building for some time, Eoin staring at the vegan sneakers lining the room. </p><p>“They should have fucking cleansed the building.” Eoin now sat down on his knees trying to loosen the hug but Wade had his fingers still clamped in the woolen coat. </p><p>“Thank you.” Wade looked up at him, trying to smile through his tears and butterflies started to flutter very energetically in Eoin's stomach. </p><p>“No problem. Told you, I'll help.” Eoin ruffled the dark hair again, feeling more and more like he got himself a puppy, a huge one, but a puppy nonetheless: “Come on now, let's get you a nice piece of cake and a whole lot of Advil for me.” </p><p>“I... I can't. I... need to work still.” Wade panicked again, having Eoin sigh deeply.</p><p>“Okay, for how long?” He asked, noticing his clothes suddenly and turning beet red: “Sorry for being dressed like that, I was just...” </p><p>Wade looked at him confused, slowly letting go of the coat: “I... I don't care. I'm just glad you came. My shift ends at five in the morning.” </p><p>“Wait a minute, hold on there. Don't you start working at nine at the coffee shop? When the fuck do you sleep?” Blurting it out, Eoin noticed too late that the other could now easily find out that he had watched him, but somehow Wade just glossed over that detail. </p><p>“I... I need the jobs to afford the rent and... and to... my counselor needs to know I get paid otherwise they'll put me back.” The tall man was suddenly shivering violently: “I don't want to get put in the looney bin again.” </p><p>“Didn't I tell you sleep deprivation makes this shit worse?” Eoin noticed his headache getting worse again, before concentrating on the most crucial information: “Isn't there a job that pays enough you could take?”</p><p>“No, I... I don't even have a... a high school diploma. I'm too stupid.” Wade shook his head and Eoin wanted to shake him. </p><p>“Disadvantaged... that's what you were and probably stuffed to the brim with drugs. No one can complete anything that way. But shit...” He sighed, looking around the storage building: “You need to stop working here. The thing in here isn't exactly life threateningly bad, but it's nothing you should be confronted with every night.” </p><p>“Maybe I can get additional shifts at the gas station? But they pay less...” Wade scratched his chin, lost in his thoughts, but seemingly elated to have the option to quit the job. </p><p>“You've got a third job? When? How? Just when do you eat and shower?” Eoin stared at him and then came to a conclusion: “I can't offer you a full time position, but maybe just work at my place, when the coffee shop closes?” </p><p>“You're giving me a job? Why? I mean, you're helping me already with my... things.” Wade seemed completely dumbstruck. </p><p>“Trust me, I'm no good Samaritan but this is impossible to keep up. You'll die if you keep overworking yourself. I'll stay here with you for the night and first thing tomorrow you'll quit this shit show.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bitches' Brew</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eoin got out of bed close to noon. He had driven Wade back to his place, a very filthy looking tenement block, in the morning, not without buying a full box of donuts for the man to replenish the serotonin in his brain. His own head was still firing up at the slightest move, so his breakfast contained three Advil and two large cups of coffee as well as something to neutralize the gastric acid.</p><p>This day he didn't style his mullet, leaving it shaggy and messy, before slipping into mostly the same clothes he had worn the day before, just changing his white shirt for a black one and choosing to wear a grey sweater. Opening the store three hours too late wasn't usually a problem, with most people working, the mornings were always slow, but that day he suddenly came face to face with three middle-aged women. All of them immediately starting to bitch about him opening the store too late. He moved extra carefully when removing the shutters, before he finally, at least ten minutes later, opened the door, walking in first, grinning at the lights turning on on their own and very dimly. Just then he let the women move inside, all of them really irate. </p><p>“Susanne was right. He is a rude man.” One of them talked too loud, like she was trying to get Eoin to react. </p><p>He just made a beeline for his counter, sitting down behind it and turning the volume of the dead radio up. For once it cooperated, blasting Bauhaus through the store, completely muting the three Karens for him. They tried to get his attention a few more times mostly by precariously toying with items, but after he pointed at the “You break it, you buy it” policy poster, they left, looking completely unsatisfied. He would have to check the online ratings of his store later, he reckoned.</p><p>From under his desk he grabbed a paper bag with a half-eaten cookie. It didn't taste too stale, but he considered walking over to the coffee shop, to get something more substantial to eat or, to be honest, to get a chance to talk to Wade. Before he had even finished his cookie another woman walked into the store, checking on the items on display, but mostly staring through them. Then she made it over to Eoin focusing on his shirt and not himself. </p><p>“Is that wool?” She asked, completely forgoing any of the usual formalities. </p><p>“Yeah?” Eoin furrowed his brow, waiting for what would come, when the chimes above the door rang again and a tall man entered, hurrying over to the woman. </p><p>“Honey, found a parking spot. Oh, that's him. Is that wool?” He asked, staring at the grey sweater. </p><p>“Still is.” He wasn't sure what they wanted from him, but he was waiting to find out. </p><p>“How?” The woman asked and Eoin was ready to gift her a conversation manual to make her learn how to talk sensibly. </p><p>Feeling the need to clarify he added.“I don't know what you want.”</p><p>“You've broken into our warehouse tonight.” She said, staring Eoin down like he was something very dirty: “And you wear fur.” </p><p>“I didn't break into anything, I helped a friend through a panic attack.” He hated to frame it that way, but that was what most people understood: “Also, the door was open.”</p><p>“No, no, no. Animal abuser. You broke into the building. I myself locked the door.” She pointed at him, her finger nearly touching his chest. </p><p>“Well apparently you didn't. Now, are you finished?” He rolled his eyes, watching how she started to get more and more red in the face. </p><p>“We're gonna press charges.” The man suddenly shielded the woman, walking forward, making use of his height to tower Eoin. </p><p>“On what grounds?” The radio behind Eoin played a dirty old-timey sailor song, suggesting something about whores with wooden legs, on the inside he thanked the radio ghost. </p><p>“Illegal entering.” Now she was back up in his face, nearly spitting on him. </p><p>“Alright. Then do. My friend needed counseling, as you might have been aware of when employing him, he's got some issues, and I helped him. I'll gladly send the allegations to my own lawyer, who'll inform you that I'm a health professional and he is under my care, since he started his treatment.” It wasn't the first time Eoin had to fight against people unaffected by whatever their possessions did to others and being a registered practitioner helped immensely. </p><p>The pair wasn't impressed but based on their faces he concluded that they weren't as willing to go through with whatever they had tried to pull on him anymore. Nonetheless the woman started shouting, that he was an animal abuser, a bad person and that he stole their security guard. </p><p>“Wait a minute. I didn't steal him. You did a shitty job employing him, with only minimum wage and too few hours to live off his earnings.” Eoin got angry, he knew those kind of people and hated them with all his heart: “Also, vegan shoes might be a nice idea, but at the price you're selling them they were probably made from slave labour and costing vast amounts of non-renewable resources. I'm sticking to my wool-sweater and leather boots, both of which will last me probably my whole fucking life.”  </p><p>“You insolent little bitch.” The man threw at him and Eoin just gave him the finger. </p><p>Suddenly the whole atmosphere of the store started to change and the sleepy, dusty but homely interior turned dark and foreboding, shadows elongating and deepening, slight creaking noises turning into sighs of misery. The woman looked around, coming face to face with an old taxidermy owl, which winked at her, she screamed, before she and the man ran out of the store, leaving nothing behind but a business card on Eoin's counter. </p><p>“Veakers.” It read and Eoin had to sigh. Not even a good name for an abysmal product. He turned it around reading their names. Paulina and Zack. Crossing his fingers he hoped to not hear of them again, but he nonetheless threw the card in a drawer he used to store unsolved or the rarer upcoming cases in. </p><p>Slowly the store turned back to the boring, slightly dreamy state it had been in before. The mirror gave him a thumbs up and the owl turned back to its normal position. From behind him the radio broadcasted some vintage charts, filling the room with boogie rhythms. He was busying himself with drafting the labor agreement for Wade, when the chimes above the door rang and the latter entered, smiling a little and waving shyly before walking over. </p><p>“Hi... I... um... thanks again for tonight.” He was looking better than he had the day before, but he still looked tired. </p><p>“Wanna sleep a bit?” Eoin asked and Wade shuffled awkwardly on the spot he stood in: “Is that a yes.” </p><p>“I don't wanna be a burden.” Wade stared at his large hands before shoving them into the pockets of his faded black pants. </p><p>“For fucks sake. Take an offer. There's two couches in the next room, knock yourself out. I'll wake you in twenty-five minutes.” Eoin smiled as friendly as he was able to and then added: “If somebody offers you something like that, it's their fault for being cross with you, when you take them up on it. If they don't want you do to something, they shouldn't suggest it in the first place.”</p><p>The door to the room opened on its own and Eoin cursed the store ghost inwardly for invading his privacy again. </p><p>“Did you... did you do that? The door?” Wade shook a little, standing now behind the counter, radiating body warmth, making Eoin concentrate hard on ignoring his wish to touch the other. </p><p>“No. No, I don't. Telekinesis is nothing I can do... at least I think so. No. This store is filled with some... friendly helpers though.” He tried to explain, while the mirror showed him some lewd gestures, suggesting to go for a feel of Wade. </p><p>“Oh... and are they... I mean... um... do they... are they...” Wade stopped talking, keeping close to Eoin, challenging his conviction further. </p><p>“They seem to like you.” Eoin smiled and just couldn't stop himself from touching Wade, going for a slight pat on the back: “Now lay down. Get some sleep.” </p><p>“O...okay.” After the tall man had walked into the backroom and sat down on the larger couch, Eoin just waved at him before closing the door, this time by hand. </p><p>So far so good. Besides his feeling of sexual frustration everything was turning out better than expected. At least he got to spend time with the man he obviously had a crush on. The mirror gave him some suggestions, what to do next, making kiss motions and opening some buttons of its jeans. </p><p>“Thank you... wouldn't have figured that out by myself...” He stuck his tongue out at the mirror, when he heard the chimes again. </p><p>He debated if his luck would let it be a normal customer or someone with a paranormal issue, but he was wrong in all respects, as it turned out. A young asian woman in an ill fitting business suit strut towards his counter, staring him down, like he had done something very wrong. </p><p>“Hello, how can I...” He didn't make it any further. </p><p>“Hello, Mr. Heale? I'm Madeleine Jeong-Aquino and I'm Mr. McKinney's counselor. As I was informed by him last night, you offer to employ him and even suggested he'll stop working in two other positions he'd acquired on his own?” Her eyebrows nearly vanished in her very straight bangs. </p><p>“That sounds about right.” Eoin nodded and was questioning what her visit meant, when she started to speak again. </p><p>“You are aware that Mr. McKinney is mentally ill, some would say clinically insane. He has proven to be quite the danger to society under certain circumstances and I'm here to at least inform you of this.” Madeleine Jeong-Aquino pulled some papers out of her bag, shoving them over the counter: “After I made you aware of that. I'm a little worried about your intentions. Mr. McKinney has had another person that cared for him before and nearly killed the woman.”</p><p>She showed Eoin a picture of a bruised neck and wrists, like they explained everything that had happened: “He is very dependent on anyone who only offers him as much as a sliver of help. Don't get me wrong. I'm very on board with him changing occupation and getting better pay, but in the end, that man isn't grown-up in any sense and I'm responsible for him. So when there's the slightest news of him getting off track, I'll end this contract in his name immediately.” </p><p>Eoin felt his head pulse with his mounting blood pressure, something he just didn't need after the horrible night he had spent with trying to smooth over heavy supernatural occurrences. </p><p>“Let me get that straight. You are responsible for him, but he has to work three jobs to sustain his lifestyle? He probably only needs that much money, because he needs to pay you or some of those services? So he gets tired and sick because of that work and now I'm the suspicious one, because I take pity with him and genuinely need help to move big items? Very fucking well.” Eoin left his place behind the counter standing next to Mrs. Jeong-Aquino, who he towered by nearly a foot. </p><p>“Mr. Heale, you need to understand that people like Mr. McKinney can't always be members of society. They need help. He has needed help from the government his whole life and that won't change from one day to the other. He is neither very smart nor very capable and we all do good to remember that.” She stood her ground very well, completely oblivious to the mirror behind her giving her the finger and shouting at her with her own face: “I'll check on you and your treatment of him from time to time. Be aware that if I spot any unprofessional behavior, I'll void the contract.” </p><p>“What's unprofessional behavior?” Eoin wanted to know, furrowing his brow at the phrasing. </p><p>“If you, by chance, start some sort of relationship with Mr. McKinney out of work, or if I deem you responsible for a decline in his mental health.” She smiled, looking Eoin up and down: “I've seen you're a health service provider yourself, what are you offering?”</p><p>“Mostly counseling. Sometimes alternate treatments for stress or things alike.” He had learned to keep his answers very vague, regarding his line of work. </p><p>“Alright... can I give you some advice. Keep your new-age bullshit away from my client. He needs to take medicine, we've very well established that over the years. For god's sake, the man's twenty-seven and can't even sleep without the lights on.” She left some paperwork on Eoin's counter: “Send me the details of his working conditions and a copy of the labor agreement.” </p><p>Without any form of goodbye she exited the store, leaving the lemony scent of freshly scrubbed bathrooms behind. Eoin dropped his head on the counter were her papers rested and then turned towards the mirror: “We should've made her frightened of this store, not the stupid vegan assholes.” </p><p>The mirror gave him a thumbs up and rolled its eyes, before pointing towards the door, that opened slowly and quietly, revealing Wade, who had obviously eavesdropped. Equally quietly, with his head hanging low, he shuffled outside, staring at his feet and starting to walk past Eoin. </p><p>“Where do you think you're going?” Without a second of hesitation Eoin grabbed his shirt, keeping him from leaving. </p><p>“I... oh... I don't... you don't... I just go already. You don't need to... to employ me... I'll just make things go bad.” Wade started, still staring at his shoes, but he didn't try to run away, peeking at the other for a moment. </p><p>“Why did you hurt the woman?” Eoin asked straight away, not ready to believe anything without the proper context.. </p><p>“I... I... she was very mad and I... I just... I didn't know what to do.” He started shaking again and Eoin was sure he would soon cry, so he turned him towards himself. </p><p>“Show me. Like we did yesterday.” He manhandled the large man, so he stood exactly in front of him, then looked straight into his eyes, but his head suddenly just filled with fog: “Shit. I know it sounds stupid, but can I...?” </p><p>He lifted one of the hands towards his mouth, opening the latter, and pointed a finger towards his warm wet tongue. Wade looked astonished but nodded. The moment Eoin took something of the other inside of him, the memory flooded him, filling him with dread, fear and just pure panic.</p><p>The woman, Sara, had found a seventeen year old Wade working in a bookstore. She had taken him under her wing, but during his stay with her, the relationship soured. Eoin saw flashes of her locking Wade in the house, forbidding him from leaving it, even to work or to go to his counselor, until he was nearly constantly locked in a windowless room. She had obviously become possessed. Eoin could see the signs, but that didn't make what he saw any better. </p><p>Sara hadn't been much older than Wade and somehow everybody had been alright with them going out. His then counselor already suggesting them marrying, obviously to get rid of the responsibility of taking care of him. He watched how she turned Wade more and more insecure, telling him he was worthless, throwing things at him before being sweet to him again, kissing him and sleeping with him. The night it all escalated, she had locked him in the windowless room again, turning the light off, since Wade hadn't behaved correctly, by going to the wrong store, a trap she had deliberately set up. Fear was immediately growing in the timid man and he tried to break the door, getting out of the darkness and all the things waiting inside of it for him. She finally opened the door, starting to pummel him and in his mental derangement he started to strangle her until she fainted under hysterical laughter.</p><p>The moment Wade noticed what he had done he called an ambulance and his counselor. The following three years he spend in a clinic for the criminally insane. </p><p>“Fuck.” Eoin said, feeling tears stream down his face, mirroring what he saw on the other's: “That's just so... unfair.” </p><p>Without even thinking about it he hugged Wade again as tight as possible. Wade returned the hug first with some hesitation and then as tight as Eoin, burying his head in the crook of Eoin's neck. They kept standing like that for a few minutes, before Wade let go on his own. </p><p>“Thanks... I... do you... still want me to work?” He looked at Eoin, even though he mostly glanced at his lips rather than his eyes. </p><p>“Yes, of course. Fuck that shit. You are a fucking grown-up and it's time they see you as one. Now go serve the stupid teens their expensive coffee. I'll expect you here at four.” He stretched his hand out and Wade hesitantly shook it. </p><p>“See you later, I... I guess.” A faint smile was on Wade's face when he left the store and Eoin was ready to rub one out just at the man's expression alone. </p><p>Not doing something inappropriate with the handsome barista seemed a herculean task. The mirror shook its head, painting the anarchy symbol on the glass and started making humping motions at him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If there is a real shoe store that sells a product called "Veakers" I'm sorry. But the pun is bad and you should feel bad.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Too Many Idiots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eoin just finished the last of the labour agreement, dreaming about ordering pizza, when the chimes announced somebody entering the store. He glanced over and saw a sort of people, that only infrequently entered his store, namely two male students in athletic clothes, looking fresh out of some Benetton add. One of them had red hair and the palest skin people could have, the other had a very deep complexion and black hair, both of them sporting the same short hairstyle. </p><p>“Hello, how can I help you.” Eoin asked, making both of them flinch and turn towards his counter. </p><p>“Um...hello Sir, we heard the advertisement?” One of the boys mumbled more than said, staring at the many antiques littering the store obviously unsure if he had found the right place. </p><p>“Alright. Turn the sign please?” Eoin pointed at the “Be back in 10 minutes” sign at the door and then waved them over, after the pale one had done what he had asked. </p><p>They entered the backroom and Eoin immediately started to brew some fresh coffee, after ordering them in. He used an old filter cone. The boys stood around as if they didn't know what to do. </p><p>“What happened that led to you visiting my practice?” He asked, gesturing for them to sit down. </p><p>Both of them did so at the same time, but none of them hurried to answer his question, so he brewed the coffee, waiting for them to become comfortable enough to talk. It took some time and he had already put mugs in front of them and offered them some chocolates and sugar for their coffee, explaining how milk wasn't helping. </p><p>“We did something stupid.” The one with the dark complexion spoke, shaking his head and then fell silent again. </p><p>“A lot of people do, at least you noticed.” Eoin shrugged, sipping on his own cup, a porcelain thing with a gold rim. </p><p>“We... we stole the other fraternity's spirit animal.” The pale one explained and then imitated the other. </p><p>“Let me guess, now you're cursed.” They nodded in unison and Eoin had to repress a grin: “What did it do?”</p><p>“So, we totally didn't want that, but it's a small pig statue and the thing is... well the house we live in has become a pigs den. Everything's always dirty and smelly. The food turns to mush. The beds are soggy and muddy and... don't get me started on the bathrooms.” The first of them spoke again, seemingly embarrassed by the curse. </p><p>“Alright. Did you return the pig to the others?” Eoin asked, going for the most sensible solution that didn't involve him getting too close to the fraternity boys. </p><p>“Yes, immediately when we figured it out, but it just kept on going.” The pale one lamented, looking miserable. </p><p>“Okay.” So it wasn't as easy, Eoin noticed one of the boys smearing his chocolate covered hands on his pants and then cursing at himself. </p><p>“Are you the thieves?” He needed to get to the bottom of the curse, before he suggested any treatment, then he heard and saw the pale one of them pull a face before farting very loudly, immediately turning red. </p><p>“Yes, we are. Oh god, we can't stay this way.” His friend complained for him, burping at the end of the sentence, turning as red as he could.  </p><p>“Impressive pig curse you got there. Now, stretch out your hands.” Eoin commanded, using a matchstick to burn some rolled up leaves, he picked out of a jar, dropping them onto a silver platter. </p><p>The boys did what he had said and he could see their fingers in the blue smoke showing some blue marks that looked like they were sprinkled with dirt. </p><p>“Oh fuck. How does this shit work?” One of them asked and Eoin shrugged. </p><p>“It just does.” He gritted his teeth, thinking how he could help them, but finally settled on what had worked before: “How old are you?”</p><p>“I'm nineteen, he's twenty.” The one with the dark complexion said and Eoin nodded. </p><p>“What are your names?” Eoin had to massage his head, trying to figure out how to go through with what he was about to do, not too happy engaging in anything with the two idiots. </p><p>“I'm Brock, his name's Marcus.” The pale one said and smeared his chocolate covered fingers over his shirt, spitting on himself a little while talking. </p><p>“Great. Please put down your contact informations, so I can get the bill to you both.” Eoin smiled, trying to look professional while they both wrote on a piece of paper, that immediately started to look like they had dropped it into something very disgusting. </p><p>“Now, we gotta hurry. Brock, can you wait in front of the room? Don't try to peak in, the store isn't too happy with people meddling.” A sudden cold breeze gave his words more credibility, blowing some of the blue smoke around the room. </p><p>“Yeah... okay.” The boy stood up, a little shaky after the paranormal wind, spilling coffee on himself in the process and cursing under his breath. </p><p>When he had left, Eoin explained to Marcus what he was about to do and the boy looked a little disconcerted. </p><p>“That sounds gay, man.” He uttered but Eoin could see him palming his cock, which distributed some chocolate around his crotch. </p><p>“Well, it is, but it works, so don't make a fuss about it.”</p><p>Only seconds later Eoin was swallowing down a large cock, trying to think of it being strictly business. The best thing about it was, that the boy obviously hadn't received head as often, spilling at a record time, leaving him a little embarrassed, but Eoin relieved. Fortunately the blue smoke revealed no remaining traces of the curse and Eoin made Marcus send Brock inside, staying himself in front of the closed door. </p><p>The pale boy was much more eager to get a blowjob and soon fucked Eoin's face as if he was some willing slut the boy knew from high school. It took a longer time for the frat boy to spill and he left the shopkeeper breathing heavily, his throat raw and his voice hoarse. </p><p>“Shit... one bit of advice, if someone offers to blow you, don't wreck them.” Eoins shook his head and Brook looked fittingly remorseful. </p><p>“Sorry, I just like it... a lot.” He stared down and the blue smoke revealed the curse had been lifted off him as well.</p><p>Eoin walked over to the door, making Marcus reenter, explaining to them both how they would pay him for his services and then he gave them a stern talk about the consequences of stealing things with power stuck in them. </p><p>“Even a stupid spirit stick, no matter if it was build from stuff you got at the dollar store two hours ago, can be as potent when delivering curses. Just keep away from that shit. T.P. the other's lawn the next time or something like that.” He finished exasperated, sipping on his coffee to soothe his throat. </p><p>“Thank you for helping, Mr. Heale.” They managed to say in unison again, when he led them out the backroom and they strut out of the store, nearly crashing into Wade, who just entered. </p><p>Slowly the barista shuffled over to him. When he reached the counter he looked back to where the frat boys had left: “Were they... cursed?” </p><p>“Yes, in fact they were. Frat guys. They're as stupid as they come. Or better as careless.” Eoin stared into the same direction and missed Wade sneaking a glance at him. </p><p>“Okay, now to your contract. I've finished everything, so you just need to sign.” He smiled and turned the printed pages over to Wade. </p><p>The latter studied them and Eoin could see how quickly he was reading them. He was suddenly reminded of him buying the books and questioned if he hadn't misjudged his motives. </p><p>“That is a lot of money.” Wade shook his head: “You don't have to pay that much... I'm... I'm not worth that much.” </p><p>“Shut it, will you. You're selling yourself cheap, that's why you never get payed enough. And you will see, that there's enough work that justifies the sum.” Eoin smiled and then the rumbling of his nearly empty stomach was filling the ensuing silence: “Do you like pizza?” </p><p>“Everybody does... don't they?” Wade looked as unsure as if that had been a real question and not a figure of speech. </p><p>“Great. I'll order. What's your favorite?” The smile on Eoin's face even widened, while he searched in the drawers for a flyer of the pizza place nearby.</p><p>“I... I don't know, but no meat... after tonight I'm... maybe cheese?” Again the tall man stumbled his way through the sentence, ending a little breathless as if uttering a wish had been too daring. </p><p>“Aha!” Eoin held the flyer in his hand, opening it: “They've got four or six cheeses. Six's even with camembert.” The shopkeeper read, exclaiming the last information a little giddy, like a child on its birthday.</p><p>“I think four's enough? I... which one's cheaper?” Wade asked, the need to decide making him visibly nervous. </p><p>“Doesn't matter, I'll buy. Six then?” He waited for Wade to nod or shake his head but the other just looked down to his feet: “Oh come on Wade, we'll celebrate you getting this job, just choose one.” </p><p>“Is it alright, if I get the six cheeses?” The sentence hadn't been mumbled but the insecurity was still present. </p><p>“Perfect. I'll order the vegetable one, so we can share, if you want to.” Eoin picked up the old black phone that was connected to the landline and called the place. </p><p> </p><p>Half an hour later they were sitting behind the counter, eating their pizzas, while mostly female students shuffled in and out. A group of elderly women walked through the store, choosing to buy some of the oldest dolls Eoin carried. While munching on a piece of pizza, he checked if none of them were cursed and waved the women goodbye, when they left. </p><p>“It's nice here.” Wade waved too, seeming completely exited by eating pizza on the job and making smalltalk with the elderly. </p><p>Somehow the timid man managed to be utterly charming while talking to customers, maybe due to them feeling he was well-meaning but a little frightened. </p><p>“Boring mostly, but yeah, it can be nice.” Eoin was happy with his pizza as well, mostly because he felt more human again, after eating it, the whole night and the unpleasant day had left him a little disheartened but the carbs and fat gave him back most of his resilience. </p><p>They both didn't manage in the slightest to finish their pizzas, even after trading slices and Eoin suggested for Wade to take the leftovers home, so he didn't need to cook the following day. It made the man smile again and Eoin nearly melted, seeing him happy. Exactly then his phone rang, a woman's voice could be heard shushing a kid, before he heard his sister's voice clearly. </p><p>“Hi little bro.” She greeted him and he sighed. </p><p>“Aisling, what's up?” He asked, knowing something was off, she usually only called on Saturdays and it was a Thursday. </p><p>“You know, Cody got another one of those houses he fixes up and he thinks you need to come over.” Aisling shushed the kid again and then called over a dog or a kid, Eoin couldn't make it out in the slightest: “And if you get here, Leona had one of her episodes again, you need to talk to her.” </p><p>“For the last time, the child hasn't any sort of sickness, she's just able to see ghosts.” Eoin massaged his temples: “When does Cody need me?”</p><p>“He's coming over on Saturday, if that's alright? He'll show you the way, I know, you don't like to drive, but can you drive yourself? I'll make dinner for us all.” Aisling was good at getting him to do what she wanted him to do, and he knew it, but her cooking was divine and even though he was really full from eating the pizza his mouth was watering at the prospect of eating at her place. </p><p>“Not a problem. I've got an employe now, he can drive me.” Eoin explained, listening to the background noises, trying to figure out, if it was a dog or a kid that needed to be scolded. </p><p>“Perfect, he can eat with us too. Cody'll be there at six, when you close the store. Bye, Eoin.”</p><p>“Bye, Aisling.” He put his phone down, noticing Wade staring at it, fear spreading on his face. </p><p>“You're going to meet my sister and brother-in-law.” He grinned and the other swallowed hard before nodding. </p><p>“They're nice people.” Eoin needed all of his self-restraint not to just hug and kiss Wade out of the blue.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Friday Night Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eoin awoke right on time to hear the spray can drop and knew something was off. He didn't change out of his pajamas, only slipping into his bathrobe and walking downstairs. The house ghost was furious and that should have given him a clue to what had happened. He got into the store from the stairwell, the lights turning on out of their own volition and Eoin saw the reddish paint dripping from his shutters and sticking to the windows.</p><p>“For fuck's sake.” He saw a car leaving, immediately trying to figure out the license plate, but whoever drove it had obscured it with tape.</p><p>“Who was it?” He asked into the empty store and a ripple went through the whole space, when a face pressed itself seemingly out of the wall next to him.</p><p>“She was wearing a mask.” The female voice explained bitter resentment lacing her words: “Will you clean me?”</p><p>“I will clean the shutters and the windows.” He nodded, leaving the store for the stairwell, closing the door connecting them and locking it again.</p><p>From the cellar he heard some noises and sighed, of course anger in the house would wake some of its worst inhabitants. He had to do something about them but not now, not as long as he could just close the highly curse proof and magically fortified door, shielding his flat and the world from them. Leaving the house through the side door he got to the front, thinking about who it had been: Karen, who was called Susanne, or Paulina. Both of them, he was positive, would do something as stupid. To his astonishment the thing written there didn't match either women's motives.</p><p>“Homewrecker” and “Faggot whore” were painted in bright orange letters on his store and he just stood there scratching his head. An elderly woman, who was the wife of the owner of the hardware store, one of the few other small stores left, clutched her pearls not only figuratively but literally, when she saw him standing there.</p><p>“Mrs. Walpole have you seen anything?” He asked, but she just looked shocked by the fact that the apparently wretched young man talked to her, turning away quickly and walking back into her house after picking up the newspaper.</p><p>“Great.” He muttered, before checking on the paint.</p><p>He had seen the kind before, at the moment he didn't know where, but he would have enough time to think about it, when he had to clean it. From his garage he got some heavy cleaning supplies, spraying the fresh paint with a special cleaner, hoping it would help solve some of it, while he got ready for the day.</p><p>Walking back to his house a car pulled up and a policeman got out, looking a little confused, before he walked up to him, nodding his greeting before pointing at the vandalism.</p><p>“I didn't come to see that, but do you wanna press charges?” He was young and thick-set, but his face looked nice with kind dark eyes above red cheeks.</p><p>“Not of now. Um... why are you here officer?” Eoin asked, suggesting they could go upstairs, the man following him.</p><p>“I need to get behind, why we were called to this address on Wednesday.” He shrugged and got up the stairs behind Eoin, who was still wearing his robe.</p><p>In the kitchen Eoin busied himself making coffee and heating some currant buns, he had refrigerated from when his sister had surprised him with them and a lot of other baked goods, she had tried her hands on. The cop watched him, refraining from interrupting him, while keeping up the smalltalk. When Eoin offered him a cup of coffee and a bun he smiled and took both, piling butter on the baked good.</p><p>“Don't tell my wife. She doesn't want me to eat butter. It's bad for my cholesterol.” He grinned, adding even more.</p><p>“Won't. So, what exactly do you want to know, officer?” Eoin spread the butter very thinly on his bun, adding some cheese on top, trying to ignore the other's stare.</p><p>“McGrath. We've been called on Wednesday evening, a woman claiming you attacked her verbally, but when we arrived, she was having a psychotic episode, lying in your driveway and you weren't at home.” He explained while munching away on his second bun.</p><p>“I just remember a woman, urging me to open the store past its closing time. She was very upset when I didn't but I just left her standing outside. When a friend called me, I drove away, but I didn't notice her then.” Eoin recounted, omitting what he didn't find necessary: “That's all.”</p><p>“Alright. Can I ask something else. I'm a bit curious.” Officer McGrath said, smiling at Eoin, who nodded.</p><p>“Shoot.”</p><p>“Why did everyone at the precinct tell me to just drop it and don't come here.” He looked at Eoin and he shrugged.</p><p>“I can't help you with that. My grandfather had this store before me, maybe he had a problem with the police? I'm not aware of anything, but it might be.”</p><p>“Alright. Thank you for your time and the hospitality, Mr. Heale.” Officer McGrath stood up and left the room, Eoin leading him out of the building.</p><p>“Fuuuck.” He exhaled, when the man left and the house ghost nodded, revealing its face next to him.</p><p>“Your grandpa never let the pigs in. But you do you queen.” The house uttered and Eoin raised an eyebrow at the face.</p><p>“You watched my videos again?”</p><p>“You never ordered me not to appear in the living room. Only bedroom and bath are forbidden as far as I know.”</p><p>“Creep.”</p><p>“You've got a weird porn addiction.”</p><p>“Shut it.” Eoin felt a sudden redness spread on his face. He wasn't ready to get kink shamed by an over two hundred year old building.</p><p> </p><p>Cleaning his store front before opening, wasn't something he was too happy about, but the cleaning solution had helped immensely and the day was turning out to be sunny and wind still, albeit cold and crisp. He was surprised by Wade suddenly standing next to him, taking a pair of disposable gloves and helping him to clean a little, before he excused himself to cross the street for the coffee shop.</p><p>“See you during your break. Or do you want to go somewhere else?” Eoin asked and Wade first nodded then shook his head.</p><p>“I'll... I'll come over.” He smiled before he walked towards the shop, nodding at the woman opening the staff door for him.</p><p>Eoin soon finished cleaning the store front, a little proud of himself for completing the work. The moment he finally opened his business a mother daughter team already waited for him to do so. They were pleasant enough, asking him mostly about the furniture he sold, soon deciding on a secretary.</p><p>“It's quite heavy. If you want me to help you get it out, maybe wait till four, my help will be here then.” They both agreed, thanking him for being such a forthcoming salesman, before leaving to continue their shopping trip.</p><p>He marked the piece as sold and then started to empty it of all the knickknacks he had piled upon it, noticing something being off about it.</p><p>“Oh fuck it. Why?” He exclaimed, while removing all drawers, checking if something cursed was hiding, to find out if it was the secretary itself that was cursed.</p><p>After rummaging through it, he found a secret compartment behind the drawers and opened it, pulling a small leather package out. He weighed it in his hands. Clearly the thing was what had been spoiling the piece of furniture, but he wasn't too sure, what it was. Before he could investigate the chimes above the door rang and he stuffed the thing into his pocket, starting to put the drawers back in.</p><p>“Hey, you!” A woman's voice reached him and he sighed, for every nice customer there was an idiot.</p><p>“Yes, sorry, I'll be there in a second.” He put the last of the drawers back, walking over to the woman, who stared him down, as if he was something disgusting.</p><p>She was tall, thin as a stick, and looked like she was done with everything especially this day and whatever card fate had dealt her. A large golden cross was dangling around her neck, which could turn out to be a problem, Eoin knew from experience. Her hands rested on the shoulders of a small boy, who looked thoroughly miserable. The boy had curly auburn hair, which made Eoin relate to him on a deep level. Being a boy with red or close to red hair was shit. He could see years of mobbing in his future and wished for him to grow at least more muscles than he himself had.</p><p>“I've heard your store offers special... treatments?” She looked very annoyed even uttering this and he nodded, keeping his eyes on the boy.</p><p>“I guess nothing is wrong with you, madam?” He tried to go for a smile but failed, when she rolled her eyes at him.</p><p>“Nothing is wrong with me, of course not. Jesus protects me.” She stated and Eoin had to withhold any comment forming in his brain.</p><p>“Alright. I'm Eoin Heale, what's your name?” He introduced himself and she refrained from shaking his hand.</p><p>“My name is Annabelle Shiel and the young man's called Noah.” The way she pointed at her son showed a lot of disappointment, Eoin even felt the emotion meander like a physical presence through the room.</p><p>“Hello Noah.” Eoin crouched down in front of the child: “Can you please look into my eyes directly?”</p><p>It apparently took too long for him to react and his mother yanked his hair, which made tears collect in the corners of his eyes, when he looked up at Eoin. For a moment he could detect nothing out of the ordinary, only the vague feeling of deep sadness, before a flash of black eyes framed by faint light appeared out of the darkness. It was so sudden and such a presence, that Eoin tumbled a little, falling back on his behind in front of the child and its mother.</p><p>“Noah, Mrs. Shiel, please lead the way.” He said after getting back up, pointing at door behind his counter, quickly putting the sign on his entrance door and closing the latter, before going over into his therapy room.</p><p>“Now, how much does your service cost? Because we've already tried to do this through the church but the priest just burned some incense and sprinkled holy water on Noah, which did nothing but cost us dearly.” She complained, standing there with her arms crossed.</p><p>“Depends on how many treatments it takes and what they entail. It starts from around a hundred bucks but there is no way this is going to be that cheap.” Eoin hated customers, unaffected by whatever their loved ones had caught, trying to haggle how much their well-being was worth.</p><p>“... maybe we should try the priest again?” Mrs. Shiel said, ready to walk out of the store, when Noah suddenly started to heave, spitting a tar like substance on the floor: “Good god, can't you behave for once?”</p><p>Eoin glared at her, trying to figure out if she could see the vile substance her child was retching up, coming to the conclusion that she couldn't.</p><p>“Sorry.” He just warned her, then he spat in a cup of water, he just got from the counter, and threw it into her face.</p><p>Mrs. Shiel immediately hurled expletive after expletive at him, ready to move her son out of the store, but exactly when she focused on her child, she saw what was making its way out of him.</p><p>“What the hell?” She very unchristianly muttered, pulling her child away from the puddle, only belatedly noticing that it was in fact coming from her son: “What is that? Ugh... it smells like... it smells like the shipyard.”</p><p>“... and it is very serious. Not many people catch something so obviously out to change a human body.” The windows in the room started to clank, making Eoin concentrate on the boy again: “I need to get a better look at what exactly Noah has caught.”</p><p>“What did you put into the water?” The woman asked, staring at her son, whose eyes reflected suddenly like a cats: “You're just some charlatan, trying to swindle me off my money.”</p><p>Eoin massaged his temples, feeling a colossal headache coming: “Then leave. Take your child with you and watch him fade.”</p><p>“Fade? You mean die? There is nothing medically wrong with him. He's been to every kind of doctor I could think of. Even the psychotherapist couldn't find anything wrong with him, except his incredibly annoying shyness.” She shook her head: “You're just trying to make me pay for something unnecessary.”</p><p>“Neither did I make you come here, nor do I prevent you from leaving.” The young shopkeeper started to brew some herbal tea, watching how the boy suffered, spitting out more of the black stuff: “And for the record, this might cure his shyness, because whatever is happening, your son won't stay in that body. But maybe you'll like the thing trying to possess him more than the current Noah?”</p><p>“Are you implying I'm a bad mother?” Mrs. Shiel started to scream and actually stomped her foot on the ground: “I'm not here to let some filthy satanist berate me.”</p><p>“You obviously are lacking parental skills, since you don't let your son clarify anything that's wrong with him.” Eoin put some sugar in the tea and handed the boy the cup, smiling at him: “It's mostly sage but I tried to make it a bit sweeter.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir.” Noah started to sip on the cup and the heaving slowly stopped, his eyes returning to a pretty, perfectly ordinary, hazel color.</p><p>“Parlor tricks.” Mrs. Shiel muttered and pulled on Noah's shoulder: “Come on, we'll look for someone else to fix you.”</p><p>“No.” The boy said, turning to his mother: “I don't want to... fade.”</p><p>“You... this man isn't a real doctor or anything, he just wants to make money fast. There's nothing wrong with you, he just revealed that, you'll be good in no time.” She tried to pull the boy outside, but he just ducked under her arm.</p><p>“Mom, you never believe me, when I tell you it's not just puke. Now you see it and you still don't believe me?” Noah was ready to cry, running over to Eoin, who didn't know what to do and just lifted his hands, as to signal he wasn't going to do anything, if she didn't give her consent.</p><p>“... oh geez.” She stared at him: “Well then, charlatan, do.”</p><p>The door she held open suddenly swung shut and the fire in the hearth started to burn, Eoin staring at it a little confused muttered: “That's not supposed to happen.”</p><p>“Sit down on the couch.” He ordered the boy and Noah complied a little hesitantly: “Look at me again.”</p><p>Immediately the dark eyes opened in their shared thoughts and Eoin felt a sudden heaviness in his limbs as if they didn't belong to him fully. A wave of unease rolled over him and without a warning his insides felt as if they were on fire, he swallowed some of the puke, trying to escape his mouth, before pulling away from Noah's gaze.</p><p>“Shit.” Eoin felt his own body again.</p><p>“How dare you curse in front of my son?” Mrs. Shiel complained, but a sudden gust of cold smelly air made her close her mouth, especially since it seemed to stream out of her child.</p><p>“Great... just great. Couldn't you've come sooner?” Eoin shot her an angry look, then he turned back to Noah: “I will now stick a needle into your left pinky and you need to concentrate on that finger and that finger alone.”</p><p>Noah nodded and his mother nearly screamed: “You can't hurt him.”</p><p>“It won't be worse than a mosquito bite. Relax.” He shook his head and turned back to Noah, who was closing his eyes to focus on his finger.</p><p>Eoin got a small pincushion and felt along some of the needles, deciding on a tiny iron one. He burned some of the sage, he had used to make the tea before, and held the needle into the smoke rising up from the burning leaves. Then he took the hand, letting his own long index finger glide along the boys open palm towards the point of his pinky and then quickly stuck the needle inside. A single drop of blood accumulated around the prick. Eoin took the sage tea and made the drop of blood fall inside, drinking a bit of it, before checking on the boy again, who still held his eyes firmly closed.</p><p>His body suddenly started to turn dark and glow unnaturally, like the foreign eyes Eoin had seen in his thoughts. Only a few areas of his body weren't turning black, one of the areas was the left pinky finger, Noah just concentrated on.</p><p>“Shit... that's even worse than I thought.” Eoin sighed, out of habit touching the boys shoulder to steady him a little: “Sorry Noah, this won't be fixed in a day, or a week at that.”</p><p>“What's it?” Mrs. Shiel wanted to know and Eoin turned at her angrily.</p><p>“How should I put it? Your son was afraid he wasn't enough to fulfill your and his father's expectations, so he turned to some sort of power, who granted him a wish to... make him tougher?” He shook his head at the picture of the man in the business suit that only came home on weekends, constantly lamenting about how weak and shy his son was and that he should have been a girl, if he wasn't into sports, or more correctly, the same sports as him.</p><p>“Some sort of power? Like what?” A head shake and eyes rolling far back were all Mrs. Shiel was capable of at that moment.</p><p>“This thing possesses powers we don't understand fully and never will and what it is, I can't tell just now.” Eoin answered, looking at Noah, who shivered a little, like he was being scolded: “You should take better care of the one child you got. He's a smart one and a good kid. Don't make Noah do things that go completely against his nature all the time and you'll be surprised of what he can achieve. Now, I'll try to figure out, what is trying to usurp his body and then we'll figure out, what we can do.”</p><p>“And how is that going to work?” Mrs. Shiel looked at Eoin again, now at least a little uncertainty in her tone.</p><p>“First of all, we need less light.” The shopkeeper said and as on cue, all the lights dimmed and curtains rolled in front of the windows, even the fire in the hearth seemed to die down.</p><p>Eoin put his hand into the black puddle Noah had left on the carpeted floor and waited for a moment, then he sighed, covering both of his palms in it, before he suddenly reached out, pressing his hands on either side of Noah's head. The boy's eyes started to flicker, quickly turning from hazel to black and back again. His body started to tremble and shake, while the temperature in the room sunk, the bad smell coming from him intensified. It smelled rotten, like something was just decaying inside of him.</p><p>In his mind Eoin concentrated on the eyes, the boy linked to the being he had made a deal with and slowly but surely something started to take form. The thing Eoin saw was beautiful and wretched at the same time. A human like figure with long limbs and weirdly shaped joints suddenly climbing face down a large tree snickering, crawling over to Eoin, cradling his head against its chest.</p><p>“<em>Pretty boy, smart boy. My boy.”</em> It breathed into his ears, a voice like wind in autumn leaves, a body as hard as bark and at the same time as soft as moss pressed against him</p><p>The smell of mushrooms, of decay and green leaves suddenly enveloped him and threatened to drown him. The weirdly shaped joints looked like branchings, while they trapped him closer and closer against the androgynous being. Eoin needed to strengthen his resolve, remembering where he was. He fought against the prison of ever growing branches and broke free, making the being behind him howl and curse. Finally he came back to his senses, immediately moving the curtains back, letting light flood the room.</p><p>“Shit, shit, fuck... Noah, are you okay?” Eoin was shaking, staring at the boy, seeing him crying black tears, but nodding.</p><p>“What is happening? What was that? Whose voice was that? He is my child! Noah is MY child!” Mrs. Shiel now screamed at no one in particular, before running over to the boy, hugging him close, not caring in the slightest that he smeared her with black tears and black vomit.</p><p>Eoin puked this time himself, feeling it run over his shirt and pooling on his legs, but he didn't care, wiping his face with his sleeve, before focusing on Mrs. Shiel.</p><p>“Your child made a deal with a forest being. A fae. That's... that's bad. No that's worse. They already nearly fully claimed him and they're giving you a changeling for him. Something like a human but... but it's like a fae's child, they can't raise them on their own? It's hard to explain. Oh shit. Oh goddamn it. That is nearly impossible to... shit.” Eoin felt very weak, but nonetheless he got up, starting to throw a lot of different herbs together in a jar, shaking it, while muttering words under his breath: “Take it, it will help Noah for a while. I need your phone number. I'll call you as soon as I know more.”</p><p>“What? You won't do anything to get rid of it now?” Mrs. Shiel was furious and obviously exceptionally afraid for her son.</p><p>“I need to read up on what I can do. I'm so sorry. I'll call you as soon as I know. But please. Keep him away from trees and forests. Just please.” Eoin started to cry himself now, the emotions thick in the room: “He... he's a trooper for just standing upright. You need to help him.”</p><p>“I... I will.” She looked at Eoin and handed him her number: “Call me, as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Stay alert, Noah.” Eoin watched him, before he needed to sit down again, feeling the pressure of having interfered with something as old and as powerful crash down on him.</p><p>With his last bit of strength he limped towards the door, letting them out of the store before sinking down, crying again, feeling the pain of the boy mirrored inside himself. It was the excruciating pain of the soul getting pulled from the body it belonged to.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Hewers Of Wood And Drawers Of Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eoin awoke on one of the couches in his treatment room. He couldn't remember how he got there and he couldn't remember changing into his robe and pajamas either. There were no remains of the things that had happened after the morning and he felt weird. He knew the ghosts could use their influence on some things but most of their tricks were obscuring in nature and cleaning the floors was not in their repertoire. Eoin's head felt like it was bursting at the seams, he was starting to heave again from remembering what he had felt when getting to the bottom of Noah's possession.</p><p>The door to the room swung open on its own and he could see Wade stand behind the counter. He looked unsure but a slight smile played on his face, while he goofed around with his reflection in the mirror, sticking his tongue out playfully before excusing his behavior longwindedly to his reflection. Then he pulled his shirt up, showing the mirror his slightly accentuated six pack before blushing and laughing. Only after his action he took notice of the opened door and checked on the shop floor before entering.</p><p>“I... I hope it... it is okay. The... nice lady did lead me to everything.” He scratched the back of his head and looked around the store as if he was expecting to hear or see somebody else.</p><p>“House ghost, she's... she's mostly nice, yeah.” Eoin smiled and tried to sit up, feeling his head pulsate and his stomach clench: “Sorry, what happened?”</p><p>“Oh, I... I came over during my break and you... you were out on the floor. I tried to wake you and was close to call an ambulance, when she... she told me part of what had happened. Sorry, I kinda broke into your flat to get your clothes, sorry.” Wade looked really remorseful but Eoin just waved at him.</p><p>“That's all okay. Thank you for cleaning me and my practice.” He pulled Wade down and hugged him, noticing how he put his face close to his hair, trying to make it seem strictly grateful: “Are you okay? I mean, after what had happened?”</p><p>Wade swallowed two times, before starting to speak: “Yes, I think I'm okay? I... it is weird. It's been years since I haven't taken any medication and I feel... feel much more. Does that make sense?”</p><p>“Probably. No chemicals dulling what you're supposed to notice.” Eoin tried to breathe through the sudden clenching of his entrails, which still had to deal with what Noah had left him of his pain, but he couldn't easily will it away.</p><p>“What's wrong with the boy? I... sorry, I... you don't need to tell me anything but his mother bought something at the coffee shop, after she left the store.” The tall barista ruffled his own hair obviously unsure if he had to keep silent about his clients.</p><p>“The boy is in deep shit. Very deep. I need to read up on a lot. Fuck...” Eoin shook his head, as if that could get his brain back in order: “What did you do with your other job? You can't just bail on them! Especially not for my dumb ass.”</p><p>“I made a colleague cover for me. I do it all the time for them.” The expression on Wade's face was incredibly guilty and Eoin had to just hug him again, even though his counselor might deem that inappropriate behavior.</p><p>“Thank you. You're the best.” He smiled into the hug, smelling the fresh coffee aroma that stuck to the dark wavy hair.</p><p>“I... if you need something to eat... I brought you a vegetable panini.” Wade pointed at the small kitchen counter and Eoin hugged him even tighter.</p><p>“You are an angel and I don't deserve you.” He mumbled into the locks, refusing to let go of him just yet.</p><p>“I just wanted to help, since you helped me.” Suddenly Wade started to shiver and leaned into the hug even more, nearly ending up sitting on Eoin's lap.</p><p>“What?” The shopkeeper patted the broad back, feeling Wade's whole upper body close against his own, forcing his mind to stay out of the gutter.</p><p>“That thing inside the boy. I... when I cleaned I saw it. Now I can't forget...” Wade answered, holding Eoin as if he was the only thing keeping him aware that there was a reality that indeed contained the weird horrors but also humans that understood him.</p><p>“It's a fae. A fairy in the broadest sense but this one is a really mean and strong one. And they're old.” Eoin felt the other relax, sitting back down, looking curious as if he had to drink up every bit of knowledge. “There's a bunch of fae. Some more annoying, some helpful and some as old as the earth itself, at least it sometimes feels that way. They're probably indigenous to all parts of the world and those that are old enough occupy a certain territory, morphing it to their needs, we can call it another realm, for lack of a better word. This one has shaped themselves a forest.”</p><p>Wade nodded: “That's why the kid puked tar.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Well, if wood rots and it heats up it creates tar. The one used to seal small wooden boats.” The man explained, looking at his hands as if he was afraid he would get called out for sharing his knowledge.</p><p>“Yeah... fuck. You're right.” Eoin let himself fall back: “Alright. Big evil fae. The kind we deal with is incapable of having real living children on their own. So they use humans to trade. Leaving a fae baby with a human family and taking the human baby with them. You won't notice that you're raising a changeling. Sometimes people never figure out. Your own child will help the fae have more children and so on and so forth...”</p><p>Wade nodded solemnly: “But the boy is at least eight. He isn't a baby.”</p><p>“Yes, he has accepted some sort of deal from the fae and now his body is changing to host the changeling, while he'll probably just fade, since there most likely isn't a body to slip into for him.” Eoin concluded and looked heartbroken: “She came here very late and I really need to read up on some things.”</p><p>“Can I help?” Wade asked, stretched a hand out and very carefully patted Eoin's shoulder as if he wasn't sure the contact would be welcomed.</p><p>“If you want to fight your way through old grimoires with me, have at it.” The shopkeeper sighed, standing up, walking over to the counter, taking the panini out of the paper bag.</p><p>“You should heat it up.” Wade suggested, immediately got scared by his sudden courage and added: “I mean, only if you want to.”</p><p>The chimes of the store rang and the tall barista hurried outside to man the counter, while Eoin fought down his nausea, making tea for the both of them and heating the vegetable filled bread.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Sitting on the floor around the coffee table in the therapy room didn't happen consciously but every chair and available surface was covered in old scrolls and large books. The odd dictionary thrown in between. <em>King James' Deamonologie</em> was currently serving as a tray to house the two cups of black tea. Since electrical devices sometimes got confused in the very protected sacred room, Eoin used as his practice, his laptop stood exactly in front of the open door. Slowly but surely the old clock crept towards 1 a.m. while they read to each other any time they found something useful.</p><p>“Why has nobody digitalized this?” Wade was leaning against the bottom of the couch, trying to read a book Eoin had given up on, because to him the old English text made no sense at all.</p><p>“Why should anybody? Most people think it's rubbish, until they need it. You always gotta wait until there's another wave of mysticism to get new versions... I feel some new incoming. Bunch of kids going wild about the stuff... online at least.”</p><p>“You could trade informations with other practitioners?” The barista took his tea, drinking from it, before yawning: “We need to figure out the moon phases... they're linked to fairy magic.”</p><p>“Huh? Moon... oh no, of course. Which one do we need to track?” Eoin took his tea as well, pulling a face, when he noticed how cold it had gotten.</p><p>“That I can't figure out...” Wade looked sad, starting to pull hard on his dark locks.</p><p>“Stop it. You're better at this than I am, no need to be to mean to yourself.” The shopkeeper reached over, patting the arm: “Speaking of which, you need to go home. You got to work tomorrow.”</p><p>“You too.” The man slowly pulled his fingers out of his hair, glancing over the table.</p><p>“As your boss, I order you to leave and go to sleep, we'll spent tomorrow evening together anyway. And your counselor didn't seem to happy, about us being close in any way.” The last sentence slipped out of Eoin's mouth rather unwillingly and for the first time he saw Wade turn a little sour.</p><p>“I don't like her. She doesn't... support me in any way. I never had that many restrictions before. The others were always happy when I met new people.” He explained and then started to get up: “I don't want to leave, but if you're kicking me out, I'll go.”</p><p>“It's not like I want to kick you out, but you need to work and I don't want to be responsible for you being tired. Especially when you changed jobs hoping to get more sleep.” Eoin tried to make his motives as clear as possible.</p><p>For a moment Wade was frozen in motion, then he sat back down: “Since I volunteered to help, this isn't work. I... I think, I can decide for myself, when... when to go to bed. It's not like I could sleep much either way, after seeing the fae crawl down the tree.”</p><p>“You saw that?” Eoin was confused, since the vision had come to him only after ingesting Noah's blood.</p><p>“When I cleaned, I... I saw some things.” Wade admitted and Eoin raised his eyebrow.</p><p>“Okay. Wait a minute, can you describe the scene?” He unwittingly had shuffled closer to Wade, sitting cross-legged in front of him on the richly patterned carpet.</p><p>“I... can you, can't I show you? I... I don't trust my words as much.” It looked like Wade was in pain, waiting for Eoin's answer and the other quickly nodded, reaching for Wade's hand.</p><p>“I need to at least touch you to see it clearly... bodily fluids make it easier.” Eoin explained his action and the other just shrugged, licked his index finger and held it up.</p><p>Without hesitation Eoin took the body part into his mouth and focused on Wade's mind through his eyes, ignoring they were somehow sharing a second hand kiss.</p><p>The scene was mostly the same Eoin had seen in Noah's memory, but it seemed much bigger, like somebody had changed camera angles. A quick glance towards the sky revealed it had been a mostly cloudy night. Fine rain was falling on the ground but the second Noah crossed over an invisible magic line into the fae's habitat, the rain immediately stopped, even though the grass and trees seemed wet. For a few seconds the boy just stood there, unmoving, listening to a pleasant warm voice calling his name.</p><p>“<em>There you are. Pretty boy.” </em>The fae crawled down the tree, all spindly body, but the moment they touched the ground they were incredibly beautiful.</p><p>The wooden brown skin reflected the moonlight, that shone on them alone, the silvery hair had a faint green tint and closely resembled spider's silk. Carefully the fae approached Noah, caressing his face with their open palm, the fingers feeling like sunny warm moss and dry bark.</p><p>“<em>Did they make you do their bidding again?”  </em>They hugged Noah like a mother, leaving warm dry kisses on him, that smelled earthy and sweet.</p><p>Noah just nodded and hugged the magical being back, resting his little head against their genderless chest.</p><p>“<em>You are too precious to suffer such dull days.”  </em>The fae caressed his hair, the hand soothing, making every bit of remaining stress fade: <em>“Have you made your decision?” </em></p><p>The boy swallowed hard and then he stared up into the dark eyes, that seemed to refuse to reflect the slightest bit of light: “I want to stay in your forest. I don't want to grow up.”</p><p>“<em>You know it will hurt? Your body will hurt like it has never hurt before. And your parents will make it worse.” </em>They looked into the child's hazel eyes, very clearly giving the boy the chance to refuse.</p><p>“I want to stay with you.” Noah doubled down and the fae suddenly stared up, the moon hitting their eyes, making them reflect the shape it was in.</p><p>“<em>Declare your wish before the moon and me. I will be doing everything to fulfill the contract and you will do the same.” </em></p><p>“I, Noah Matthew Shiel, will leave my parents to stay with you. Your child can have my body.” The boy didn't stutter a single time and very obviously had practiced the speech.</p><p>“<em>Very well.” </em>The fae bowed down, the eyes still looking like cat eyes, the moon having burned its image into their darkness.</p><p>They kissed Noah on the mouth and the boy breathed in whatever he was given through the kiss, exhaling something shiny and golden himself, that kept flying around the fae. When the kiss ended, the boy fell down in the grass, starting to retch, while the fae knelt down beside him.</p><p>“<em>It will pass.”</em> They caressed his head again, before leaving the clearing in front of the woods, their realm pulling away, leaving Noah lying in the cold rain on a wet lawn in front of a small collection of trees.</p><p>When Eoin finally came back to where his body was, he was shivering, staring at Wade who obviously was as shaken as him.</p><p>“Shit... shit... it's a binding contract. Noah wasn't even tricked into accepting. Shit.” Eoin sighed, trying to get his thoughts back in order: “You... did you see all that? Just by cleaning away the... puke?”</p><p>“No, I... just parts of it. I didn't... now I... maybe the boy is right? I mean, to choose the fae?” The look on Wade's face wasn't easy to decipher, before he added: “But he seemed to be in so much pain.”</p><p>“Shit, I thought he made them give him something in return. Some sort of shady deal, you know? Like in fairytales and folklore. But he completely knew what was coming.” Eoin felt hopeless, there wasn't much leverage, a fae most likely didn't accept that a child couldn't consent to a legal contract in the non-fey world.</p><p>“But now we know.” Wade sat there, staring into the book he had discarded, before lending Eoin his finger: “It was a crescent moon and a waxing one at that.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, of course, you're right. I thought Noah had cat eyes at some point, but that was the moon as well. A waxing moon.” A shiver ran down Eoin's spine, exhaustion flooding him in cold waves: “I don't want to think too hard about it now, but we need to figure out how much firepower is hidden inside you. This is advanced channeling and you did it on the go, like it was nothing.”</p><p>“I... okay... I feel really tired now.” Wade shrugged and Eoin nodded very slowly, his head spinning a little: “You need to go home. Get some sleep, I'll take care of this mess”, he pointed at all of the books and their notes.</p><p>“O...okay, see you tomorrow then.” In the doorway Wade turned around a little hesitantly: “I... just so you know... usually I don't work Saturdays at all, don't... don't feel bad for keeping me here.”</p><p>“You could've told me that earlier. Anyways, go get some sleep.” Eoin waved trying to repress a chuckle at the other's behavior.</p><p>When he sat alone with the remnants of their vision he cursed again. Sorting through their notes he moved everything he would still need into one pile and then grabbed all the books that weren't necessary anymore. The lights dimmed on their own, when he followed the path Wade had taken before, entering the stairwell but turning towards the cellar door. He opened it with a heavy ornate key, that appeared in his hand the moment he needed it. Walking downstairs the cold crept into his bones, while he quickly covered the distance between the stairs and the large old bookshelf. It looked much too small to hold all the books he had, but was still very clearly able to perform the task. After placing the books where they belonged, he took a look around the room, various objects were chained to the walls but most just lay strewn over multiple surfaces. Behind two doors a clinking and clanking started, getting louder and louder until it turned into a continuous ominous humming.</p><p>“Not tonight.” Eoin waved at the doors and they seemed to shut tighter.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Big bad boss fairy :D </p><p>I hope you enjoy reading my little shenanigans, because I enjoy writing them. I'm now current with what I'd written in advance, so it might take a while for new chapters to come.<br/>(and since I'm always re-reading/improving my stuff, it might take even longer, sorry for the inconvenience)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Family Values</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A knock on the flat door made Eoin jump a little from his place on the armchair, where he watched the local news on his tablet. After the weird evening endeavors he had chosen to have breakfast in peace before he called Mrs. Shiel with the bad news. </p><p>“Who's there?” He asked, normally nobody should be able to get this far into the house, firstly because the door was locked, secondly because the ghost knew how to defend the place. </p><p>“Oh... oh, it's me... I took the... the bus.” Wade's mumbled voice nearly didn't reach through the old wooden door. </p><p>“Come in.” Eoin cursed the house under his breath for still deciding things on its own without asking him first.  </p><p>“Good morning. Sorry, I... sorry, I didn't want to...” The  barista kept standing exactly on the small doormat, obviously unsure if he was trespassing.</p><p>“Just sit down. Do you want a cup of coffee?” Eoin stood up, noticing he was still wearing his flannel pajama pants, having changed into a black shirt and moss green sweater on top already. </p><p>Wade was again completely dressed in black, all of his clothes looking old and faded, which stood out more when he wasn't wearing his apron. From the kitchen counter Eoin watched him, sit down on a sofa with a white, yellow and pink flower pattern, the newest piece of furniture in the room. He remembered his grandmother follow through buying it, against her husband's wishes. The young barista looked tired and not like he had gotten much sleep after their nightly research marathon, he tried to hide it in front of Eoin but he yawned continuously, when he thought the other wasn't watching. </p><p>With the freshly made coffee Eoin returned, ignoring his impulse to pat the other's head, just putting the cup down in front of him, before sitting down in his own chair with his own hot beverage, getting back into the news. It took some time before Wade got comfortable enough to move a little and to Eoin's astonishment he pulled a thin book from his back pocket, starting to read while he kept listening to the news. A swift glance over revealed the title “The Sandman” by E.T.A. Hoffmann. </p><p>“Why on earth are you reading this? Isn't it hard? And on top of that, scary?” Eoin asked, trying to not seem too nosey, but he clearly was. </p><p>“Huh?” It took some time until Wade recognized he had been talked to: “Oh, I... I don't know? It was the one I found this morning. And it fits inside my pocket.” </p><p>For some time the two of them got back into their occupations and drank their coffees. Somehow it felt just right, sitting together on a Saturday morning, while the foggy New England town started to wake up. At nine thirty Eoin stretched, sighing a little, before he got up, to change into his jeans and put some shoes on. </p><p>“Gotta open.” He announced, standing at the door, watching Wade completely absorbed by reading his book. </p><p>“Oh... sorry, yes.” He used some random piece of paper he got out of his pocket to mark where he had stopped reading, having nearly finished the text.</p><p>“Is it scary?” Eoin asked and Wade shrugged. </p><p>“It is mostly sad. I... I think Nathanael would be put into the loony bin today, like me.” The barista shook his head a little, like he needed to find his way back into reality: “The sandman's scary though. He made his dad do alchemy and that killed him.” </p><p>“Would you recommend reading it?” Eoin walked down the stairs, listening if the other followed, relaxing when he heard his carefully placed steps. </p><p>“Yes... it isn't hard to read and the story is... enthralling.” He uttered the last word after thinking a little longer. </p><p>Eoin opened the door, that led into the shop, turning the lights on, before starting to check the shelves, considering when he had to go on a trip for new display himself. Mostly he didn't need to at all, the things found their way into his shop on their own. He still had to do so infrequently, when no one passed away and left him their possessions or no one came by selling their priced albeit cursed stuff. Turning towards Wade he noticed something he had subconsciously noticed before, when the man had surprsingly appeared on his doorstep. He wore a black shirt under a faded black sweater and some sort of thick jeans, that were equally unfashionably cut and worn as his remaining clothes. </p><p>“Where's your jacket?” Eoin asked and Wade stared down at his feet, that stuck in worn but high quality working boots.</p><p>He mumbled something inarticulately of which only “none” made its way to Eoin's ears. </p><p>“You need to take better care of yourself. Doesn't your counselor check if you got the basics?” The shopkeeper massaged his temples and then pointed towards a large corner full of clothes: “Just choose one.”</p><p>“I... I can't... you... they're to be sold.” Wade's eyes wandered everywhere except Eoin's face. </p><p>“Come on, they've been hanging there for years and years.” Eoin walked over, pulling the other along.</p><p>In front of a rack with men's outerwear he pulled out a grey jacket with a fur lined hood, guessing it could fit the man. </p><p>“Try it.” He ordered more than suggested, watching Wade pull it on, looking a little funny, since the sleeves were too short. </p><p>A few jackets in and Eoin stared at Wade's face, looking at himself in a dark brown duffle coat, that at least fit his tall body. The barista didn't betray what he was thinking and Eoin had to massage the bridge of his nose. </p><p>“Do you like it?” He asked, checking if the other was letting him in on what he thought at last. </p><p>“... I never... I don't know.” Wade plucked at the shoulders and the closures. </p><p>“So no. Next!” Eoin picked a long black woolen coat, not unlike his own but older probably from the 50s. </p><p>Wade pulled it on and let his eyes wander over his reflection in the mirror. The piece seemed like it had been tailored for him, hitting his body right in all places and ending a little above his knees. A faint smile spread on his face, before he checked on the price tag and shook his head. </p><p>“I can't take this.” He said, taking it off and handing it back to Eoin. </p><p>“Yes. You obviously have to. It fits and at least I like it on you, so you'll keep the thing.” Checking the price tag had Eoin smiling: “My sister wrote this tag. So it's been here at least ten years without anyone wanting to buy it.”</p><p>“Really... I... you shouldn't give me anything.” Wade stared at his hands. </p><p>“Heads up Mr. McKinney.” Eoin used the tone of an old-timey salesman only to change into his usual register: “I don't give a fuck about what your counselor says. If she doesn't care, I will.” </p><p>Astonished Wade stood there, coat in hands, while Eoin walked up to the desk, checking, if everything was in order to open. </p><p>“Now will you please open the shutters.” Eoin started to pile grey wrapping paper on the counter and grinned, watching the other quickly pull on his new coat, before heading outside. </p><p> </p><p>Saturdays were always filled with the usual tourists making weekend trips to the coast, buying antiques and enjoying the thing they called Indian summer, although it was full on fall already. The temperatures had dropped and Eoin nursed a tea he had made for him and his new employe. Two women with a litter of kids discussed purchasing one of the large tables, questioning Wade. Eoin quickly walked over, recognizing the other's dilemma of wanting to help and knowing very little about the matter. </p><p>“Hello ladies, can I help you?” </p><p>“Oh, hello, is this solid wood?” One of them asked, while the other woman stopped a child from climbing up a shelf. </p><p>Wade was suddenly an essential part of the kids' game, getting used as a shield during the session of tack that somehow had started. When one of the boys got rowdy, Wade picked up the little girl, he tried to catch, and sat her on his shoulders, which the girl commented with a burst of laughter. </p><p>Eoin noticed it only offhandedly, still involved in the haggling that the women had forced him to do. In the end they didn't buy anything, but at least kept the talk polite. Looking for their kids they found them in an unexpected place. All six of them were sitting on the floor in between the bookshelves, listening to Wade reading from an old edition of the “Chronicles of Narnia”. </p><p>“Oh, isn't he darling.” One of them remarked, watching Wade take care of the kids. </p><p>“Yes, he absolutely is.” Eoin commented a little astonished, because he hadn't seen this side of the other yet. </p><p>The women got their kids to leave, albeit reluctantly, all of them eager to know if Edmund would betray his brother and sisters to the witch. Wade waved and smiled, exhaling when they left the store, shaking a little. </p><p>“Aren't you full of surprises?” Eoin patted his back, smiling: “Or to put it like they did: darling.” </p><p>Wade's head turned completely red and he seemed to be caught in between crying and coughing: “I... I like kids. They're easier to understand than adults.” </p><p>Eoin nodded, thinking about the other's statement and remembering his counselor comparing him to a child. </p><p>“I need to call Mrs. Shiel at last.” The shopkeeper sighed: “Take care of the front, I'll be back in a minute.” </p><p>He went into the backroom, sitting down on the couch, staring at the notes he had completed the night before, sending the most comprehensible ones to her via email. Only then he dialed her number. </p><p>“Hello?” </p><p>“Mrs. Shiel, it's Eoin Heale, I'm calling about Noah. The thing is even harder to solve then I thought. But we need to meet and figure out a plan. We only got one moon phase left, before the fae will stake its claim, so we got to meet before.” </p><p>“Okay, tomorrow?” She asked and Eoin sighed, he hated working on Sundays. </p><p>“Late afternoon might be possible. Can you come over to the store. Maybe bring Noah's father?” Eoin's thoughts were occupied by the boy and his strained relationship to his parents, so he jerked a little, when Mrs. Shiel started to speak again. </p><p>“At six. If my husband's here he'll come too.” She just hung up on him and he stared at the phone. </p><p>“Thank you for fucking up my free day.” He blurted into the room, watching a sudden ominous breeze move the herbs that hung from the ceiling. </p><p>The moment he appeared behind the counter, the door to the shop opened and a few students walked over to the vintage clothing, searching through the items. He watched them, while the group of mostly girls stared at Wade and giggled, blushing and waving at him. The mirror opposite him grinned lewdly, suggesting he should walk over to just stake his claim. Eoin shook his head exasperated, taking one of the cups and kept sipping tea. </p><p>“Hello, sir?” Eoin stared over the counter, looking straight at a young student, nearly a full foot taller than him, blushing adorably, when he acknowledged him. </p><p>“Yes?” The shopkeeper was immediately charmed. </p><p>“I... um... this was my grandpa's watch and it always brought him good luck but it seems... well...” The boy stared down at the old watch, a nice thing with an intricate flower design. </p><p>“Ah yes, follow me.” Eoin smiled and opened the door next to him, nodding over at Wade to take care of the store area. </p><p>Inside the room Eoin offered the young man a tea, watching how he sipped on the beverage whereby he relaxed a little. His eyes started to dart around the room.</p><p>“I found your flyer in the library. It said you've got experience with cursed objects?” The young man looked wistfully at the sofas and Eoin just waved for him to sit down. </p><p>“Yes, do you want me to fix it?” He asked, sitting down on the chair opposites the boy. </p><p>“Can't you just buy it? I need the money anyways.” The young man looked down at the object, when he suddenly spilled tea on his jeans: “Oh man... that's happening all the time.” </p><p>Eoin had to repress a laugh: “Hand the watch over, please.”</p><p>“Here you go.” He stretched and put it into his hand, letting his fingers linger a little too long in Eoin's palm, before pulling them back. </p><p>The moment it touched his skin it turned hot, trying to burn him, but Eoin had had his fair share of stuff that didn't want to part with the family it came from. Concentrating on it, he saw a young man buying the watch with his first paycheck, showing it off proudly, meeting his future wife wearing it. A lot more memories flooded him, before he put the watch on the table. </p><p>“Well, your grandad obviously wished for you to keep it.” </p><p>“Funny... he never seemed to care much for me when he was alive. What does he expect me to do? Wear it all the time?” The young man sighed and looked a little heartbroken. </p><p>“Do you really want to part with it, mister...?” </p><p>“Aquilone, Marco. To be honest... no. Never wanted to, but we... my dad needs the money.” He sighed, looking down at the watch. </p><p>“Mr. Aquilone, I don't think you should sell the watch.” Eoin smiled: “I'm fairly certain it'll even help you find a job, if you start wearing it. That's the wish imposed on it.” </p><p>“You mean my grandad cursed it?” Marco stared at it a little afraid, but impressed at the same time. </p><p>“Not voluntarily, but yeah, he probably did.” The smile got even wider on Eoin's face, when he saw it reciprocated on the other's. </p><p>“Thank you for helping me.” He laughed a little, before he scratched the back of his head, before blushing: “You're really nice Mr. Heale, wanna go for coffee sometime?” </p><p>It couldn't be true, for months he had waited for someone to flirt with him and now he felt nothing at the suggestion. </p><p>“That's very kind of you to ask, but I don't think so.” Eoin declined but smiled: “It's a little complicated.” </p><p>“The hunk running around your store, trying to hide from the girls?” Marco suddenly laughed, handling the rejection rather well. </p><p>“Yeah... yes, I think so.” Now he blushed and the other giggled at his expression. </p><p>“Then go, make a move.” Marco Aquilone stood up, heading for the door: “Grab him before someone else does.” </p><p>Eoin nodded, glancing over at Wade, who led all the girls towards the counter, most of them carrying clothes they intended to buy, maybe hiring him was good on more than one level.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Thick As A Brick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Slowly the customers left and Eoin felt like he had sold very much during that week, for once not caring how to pay his bills since his grandfather had passed away. Not that it ever truly was a problem, but having the shop run well was better than relying only on his special customers. Wade was rearranging the shelves, carefully moving the goods around, while he hummed along the radio that still played mostly 60s feelgood songs. When he had finished his task, he walked behind the counter, sitting down on the second chair Eoin had put there for him. </p><p>“That boy looked nice.” The barista suddenly said, keeping his eyes on the closed door. </p><p>“What boy? Oh, the one with the watch? Yeah, he asked me on a date.” Eoin chuckled before he noticed the expression on Wade's face: “What?”</p><p>“I... you... you asked me out for dinner too.” He suddenly stated, looking at his hands. </p><p>“Yes, I did that. But I don't think your counselor would be to happy, if I went through with it.” The shopkeeper sighed, absentmindedly resting his hand on Wade's thigh. </p><p>“Do you plan to go?” Wade furrowed his brows, looking directly at Eoin with an intensity the latter hadn't seen on him before. </p><p>“Of course not.” He laughed, trying to play down how uncomfortable the talk suddenly made him feel. </p><p>“Why?” The barista asked, noticing he was pushing the other and suddenly started to apologize. </p><p>“No, you're right. I... I'd rather just... fuck, I wanna go on a date with you. Damn it. Fuck those rules.” Eoin muttered the last bit, getting cheers from the mirror. </p><p>“Good.” Wade suddenly let out a breath, Eoin hadn't noticed he was holding. </p><p>“Why is that good?” The shopkeeper started to pull on his hair, just letting up, when he felt the other's hand brush against his. </p><p>“Because... I want to go on a date with you too.” The shade of pink Wade turned after uttering his wish, should be forbidden, Eoin thought, letting him grab his hand, holding it between them.</p><p>A giddy feeling spread in Eoin's stomach, while he enjoyed them just sitting there, their fingers entangled. The moment immediately passed, when the door opened, the little chimes announcing a late customer for the day. </p><p>“Hi Eoin.” The baritone voice carried through the store followed by a huge blond man, broad shoulders, a red beard covering the lower part of his face and freckles dusted every inch of visible hairless skin. </p><p>Cody wore a stuffed tool belt over his dirty jeans, his look was completed by the wool-lined plaid jacket, that showed a good deal of wear and tear. For some years now Eoin had tried to explain to his sister that she had married someone who should pose for gay porn but she decided to ignore it. Cody seemed oblivious to how he looked, others weren't, and he got cat called by all genders quite a lot. For a moment the shopkeeper's eyes wandered to the barista, checking if he fell for the other's charm, but Wade only seemed intimidated by the tall man, towering him, even though the barista wasn't short either. </p><p>As always Eoin let Cody hug him, the man hadn't stopped doing so, since meeting him for the first time, when he had only been thirteen. </p><p>“You need to eat, bro.” The handyman tried to shoot him a scolding look but betrayed it himself by laughing and hurrying over to Wade, who just stood around behind the other, trying to look unobtrusive. </p><p>“You must be his new employe? Nice to meet you, I'm Cody, Eoin's brother-in-law.” Immediately the handshake turned into a bearhug and Wade was smothered by the larger man: “You could eat more too, man. Isn't he feeding you?” </p><p>“Maybe we just want to get fed by Ash?” Eoin grinned, trying to keep Cody from making Wade even more embarrassed, the man already trembling a little, unsure of how to react. </p><p>“Of course.” Cody grinned, turning back from Wade after patting his shoulder for some time: “I'm gonna grab myself a coffee and wait for you at the garage.” </p><p>The tall blond left the room and Eoin, not for the first time, knew why Aisling had married him. He was a giant ray of sunshine and even when he was getting ahead of himself sometimes, overestimating what he could do or say, he was just pleasant to be around. </p><p>“Is he always like that?” Wade asked, being monitored by doctors and therapists who constantly told him what normal behavior was had left him a little doubtful of other people, Eoin guessed. </p><p>“Yeah, mostly. I only saw him angry once and it was because someone had insulted me and my sister in school.” For a moment he remembered Cody just sitting the perpetrator on top of the lockers, walking away to keep himself from punching the boy: “Come on, let's close shop. Remember to take your coat.” </p><p> </p><p>Cody had suggested them making the stop at his newest project on the way to his home, which was the reason, Wade now pulled over, driving onto the gravel of a neglected driveway. This time they had taken the old large pickup. Since Eoin disliked driving in its entirety he never chose the old vehicle when there was no need to drive big pieces of furniture around. As if it was the most natural thing, Wade just stood at the driver side the moment they entered the garage and Eoin shrugged, it would be more comfortable driving in the large truck and since he didn't need to drive himself, he didn't care.</p><p>The house they pulled up to looked like the spooky dream house of any horror aficionado, but that might be just viewing habit, since horror movies were often set in the nice red brick houses. The dark wooden shutters and window frames and the black clad roof did their best to produce a foreboding atmosphere. A young black man in working clothes was sitting on the wooden porch, jumping to his feet when he saw the two trucks pulling up. Cody got out of his car, walking quickly over to him, hugging him, making sure, he was okay, before handing him something he had bought in the coffee shop. </p><p>“Pearson, meet Eoin, my brother-in-law, and Wade, his employe. They're here to check out the weird and hopefully fix it.” Cody kept his arm around the young man's shoulders, who Eoin figured was at most twenty years old: “Come on, tell Eoin what has happened.” </p><p>Pearson nodded, after biting into the sugary baked good and Eoin had to congratulate his brother-in-law for remembering sugar helped with supernatural stress. </p><p>“Are you really some sort of medium?” The young man asked between chewing the crème filled pastry his boss had gotten for him. </p><p>“Medium is a weird term for what I do, but yeah, somewhat like it.” Eoin smiled: “You don't need to tell me anything, it's enough if you think hard enough of it, while looking me straight in the eyes.”</p><p>The young man tried, but his thoughts were all jumbled, doors creaking, floorboards breaking and moaning as well as screaming filling empty rooms. </p><p>“Stop, one after the other.” The shopkeeper pulled away, breathing heavily, as was the young man: “I know it sounds weird, but can I...” </p><p>He pulled the sugar coated fingers to his mouth, licking over two fingertips and immediately all of it made more sense. The moment the workers had started to renovate, they had removed something vital for the ghost, occupying the building and it was livid. Locking them in rooms, breaking through floors, making them envision the floor breaking away, while laughing at their misery. </p><p>“Wade. Do you mind sitting down on the porch and telling me, what you feel?” Eoin asked, while patting Pearson's back. </p><p>The case was fairly simple and Eoin hoped it would help Wade to willingly reach out to something supernatural for better connecting with his abilities. The barista looked a little afraid, but nodded, walking over to the porch and sitting down. For a moment or two the three men watched the fourth sit there, waiting for anything to happen, when Wade suddenly jumped up, walking away from the house, like he had touched a live wire. </p><p>“You need to put them back... oh, she's angry, so very angry... and sad.” Wade walked over to an astonished Eoin, who quickly grabbed one of the man's hands, that felt slightly cold. </p><p>“Um... can you explain what I gotta put back, 'cause I'm hellbent on doing just that, if it spares me having all of my workers quit on me.” Cody still had his arm lying on the young black man's shoulder, who was just about done with the pastry, having stopped eating, when he saw what had happened to Wade. </p><p>“Um... I, yes... sorry... um... there's two lintels you pulled out, when you changed the... the ground floor... they contain... they contain bones of the ancestors of the... the builders.” Wade shrank under the pressure of standing in the spotlight, turning white and starting to shiver. </p><p>Before he could faint, what, by the looks of it, wouldn't be far in the future, Eoin suddenly pulled him close, hugged him and ruffled his hair: “You did very good.”</p><p>“Well then, let's get those lintels and put them back asap.” Cody pointed towards a container with removed items from the house. </p><p>It didn't take long for Eoin to locate the two large oak beams, pointing at them. They did not only contain bones but were very ornate, covered in, what he decided, must have been fertility and protection spells. It took half an hour for Eoin to convince the house they would just change location, but stay inside and in the end him and Wade had to invest a drop of blood each, to please the ghost. Then the two builders decided to put the oak beams into the new door openings, at the moment only as a provisional solution, promising to put them in fully, when the walls were framed completely. The house ghost accepted the truce, but send them out of the door with a cold breeze, obviously wanting to remind them what could happen if they didn't keep their part of the deal. </p><p>“Lord. I think I need a whole bucket of ice cream.” Pearson muttered, when he stood in front of the house, he seemed to be partially aware of the supernatural and shivered a little. </p><p>Cody was blissfully unaware, acknowledging that there was something his brother-in-law had fixed, not unlike calling another handyman. </p><p>“Write a bill.” He said to his brother-in-law smiling, hugging his employe before letting him finally walk to his car, giving him some extra for waiting and keeping an eye on the house. </p><p>“You know I don't want your money, Cody.” Eoin looked over to him and he just vigorously shook his head. </p><p>“This isn't fixing something at my place, this is work. Just send the check to the business address. Now, Aisling is gonna kill us, if we don't get to her by eight, so come on you guys.” He strut over to his truck, jumping inside, waiting for Wade to start theirs too, before driving away from the old red brick building. </p><p>Eoin and Wade sat there in silence. That wasn't different to their drive up, they hadn't talked a lot then, but now the silence felt pregnant with things unsaid. After it became unbearable to him, Eoin began talking. </p><p>“I'm sorry for making you get in contact with it. I thought it might help, since it was a mostly nice presence.” He stared at the other, trying to read his face. </p><p>“Tell me what you're planning, please.” Wade sighed and then he swallowed hard: “I... I don't like being... being something to experiment on.” </p><p>“Oh no. Oh Wade, no! You shouldn't feel that way. Damn. I never wanted to make you feel that way...” Now it became clearer why the other wasn't elated by his successful meeting with the paranormal: “I just hoped you could overcome your fear and acknowledge that they are just a part of it all.”</p><p>Eoin chewed on the inside of his cheek in the following silence, hoping the other could forgive him. </p><p>“...okay. It's okay but... next time please... you... if you can... tell me in advance.” Wade mumbled through the sentence, but then he shot the other a quick smile and the butterflies returned to Eoin's stomach.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Back at it after a short intermission of the fanfic-kind. </p><p>Never throw people into cold water like that, it's just mean Eoin!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ton Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The house they pulled up to had dark pine cladding, the individual made shingles showing different shades of grey, standing in stark contrast to the white window trims and white posts lining the small veranda. Pumpkins and garlands were littering the whole front and the yard was already decorated for Halloween. Some of the pumpkins were carved, mostly by an adult, as Eoin noticed and smiled, because he knew how much Aisling loved all holidays but Halloween in particular. He'd never brought himself to explain to her that the day was most times weeks before she celebrated, because calendars had changed so much since the original creation of the day. Wade looked nervous again and Eoin put his hand on his leg, to at least somewhat steady him. </p><p>“She'll be delighted to have you there.” Eoin smiled, turning to the other. </p><p>“I... I don't know... no one ever is.” The last part was so mumbled that it took a second for Eoin to get it. </p><p>“I'm absolutely delighted to have you.” He smiled fully, patting the other's leg and leaving his hand there. </p><p>Wade swallowed and nodded, his eyes still unsteady, before he spoke again: “Is there anything I need to know about... about... you know.” </p><p>“Ghosts? Obviously the house is old enough to have its own. A house ghost, pleasant guy. I like him. He likes them living there. Especially Leona, Aisling's oldest.” Eoin thought about the whole land his sister and her husband owned for a moment and then furrowed his brow: “She's receptive to it too. I hope she just got scared by him and nothing else...”</p><p>“... so you don't know if... if there's anything... bad?” A shiver went down Wade's spine and for a split second the two men shared the vision of the writhing flesh mass back in the slaughter house. </p><p>“Nothing as bad I hope. But having the ability sometimes makes things seek us out.” An apologetic look crept on Eoin's face, before he stared at his feet: “I'm sorry. I should've been a better teacher.” </p><p>Wade parked the car next to Cody's and let his hand rest on top of Eoin's, trying to convey his feelings through their shared thoughts: “I'm glad you do it at all.” </p><p>The moment the three men exited their cars a tall woman with flaming red locks opened the door and two children ran out. The girl was around seven, the boy, still a toddler, climbed down the stairs that led to the veranda backwards. They ran towards their father who picked both up, the girl first, kissing her and placing her on his shoulders without any visible effort. The boy jumped a little and he lifted him into his arms, peppering his little face with kisses. Aisling slowly climbed down the stairs and Eoin immediately saw that his hunch had been right. Her casual dark green woolen dress did nothing to hide the pregnancy, judging by the bulge, she was already pretty far. </p><p>“You liar.” Eoin threw at her, when she came over to hug him. </p><p>“I didn't want to spoil it last time, it wasn't as easy, this one.” She smiled and watched how her brother's eyes grew wide. </p><p>“No!” He exclaimed, letting his gaze wander from his sister to his brother-in-law: “This can't be true.”</p><p>“Of course it's true.” Cody looked extremely proud of himself, smiling, while Leona hugged her arms around his forehead. </p><p>“Idiot. You're one to grin.” She stretched and kissed him, trying to keep a stern look on her face but betraying her best effords with the urge to grin. </p><p>“Three? How? How is that even possible.” Eoin shook his head: “I hope you're not planning on more.”</p><p>“I don't know.” Cody shrugged: “We need a bigger car anyways, maybe we should just buy a bus.” </p><p>Aisling slapped him mockingly then turned towards Wade: “Hello there young man. I'm Aisling Anderson, this stupid emo's sister.” </p><p>“I'm not an emo, Ash...” Eoin shook his head. </p><p>“... nice to meet you, I... I'm Wade McKinney.” The man stumbled through the sentence, staring at nothing in particular but avoiding Aisling's face at all cost. </p><p>“Oh lord, you're a shy one.” She smiled and then turned towards Eoin, shooting him a mocking glance: “Take good care of the sweetie. If he can stand your stupid antics, he's a keeper.” </p><p>“Ash, he's my help.” Eoin tried to steer her away from the topic, but she had always had a knack for reading people.</p><p>“Bullshit. He's fluffy cute boyfriend material.” She smiled at Wade again, ignoring how he blushed and added: “If you're willing, I'll give you my blessing.” </p><p>Eoin just rolled his eyes and wanted to react, but the small girl made herself known just then.</p><p>“Mommy said a bad word!” Leona complained, making her father let her down, to immediately hug her uncle: “Hi, uncle Onny.”</p><p>“You're old enough to say Eoin now.” Aisling massaged the bridge of her nose, taking the other child from her husband's arms, so he could get his things out of the truck. </p><p>“But he's Onny. My Onny.” The girl said, flipping her long strawberry blond curls back, a move that reminded Eoin of his sister in an uncanny way. </p><p>“Uncle Wen.” The little boy now exclaimed, making his mother pass him over to his uncle and Eoin placed a kiss on his white blond hair, which had the boy laugh and hug him. </p><p>“Hello to you too, Aiden.” Eoin smiled, feeling completely overwhelmed by their unconditional love and openness, pouring into him unfiltered.</p><p>It wasn't always easy to control the feelings he allowed through to himself and young children always made him tear up a little at the pureness of their emotions. He tried to push the urge to cry down and felt Wade's hand on the small of his back, somehow helping him to steady himself. Aisling smirked knowingly, which had the tall man with the dark hair blush heavily again, shooting some of his embarrassment directly into Eoin's spine. </p><p>“Can you please leave him be?” He complained to his sister, while his nephew hugged him around the neck, resting his head on his shoulder. </p><p>“Uncle Wen's nice.” The boy said, before his mother could answer. </p><p>“Yes, he is.” Cody got back with a toolbox and some other things: “And hungry. We all are.” </p><p>“That's the only reason you come here. All of you.” Aisling mock complained and pulled her huge husband down to kiss him once more: “Is Pearson alright?”</p><p>“Yeah, your brother fixed the issue and I gave him the extra money.” Cody explained, noticing the eye roll, that immediately followed: “What?” </p><p>“Pearson is just nineteen, he's afraid and alone, why didn't you bring him over?” The look on Aisling's face was more concerned than angry. </p><p>“Because it's Saturday and he drives to his grandma on Saturday evenings to help her get to church on Sundays.” The tall man tried to calm the storm and his wife just gave him another eye roll.</p><p>“Yeah, and I'm the pope. He's gonna blow the money you gave him on junk food at best.” She stuck her finger in between her husband's impressive pecs: “What's done is done. But don't come home complaining about him not showing up on Monday.” </p><p>“Won't.” Cody answered. </p><p>“I'll remind you of it.” Aisling smiled, keeping the door open, the large wreath was looking at the newcomers out of dozens of plastic eyeballs sticking in between leave garlands and fake bones: “Now come on in. There's soup, roast and pie waiting.” </p><p>Eoin followed his sister, his nephew still in his arms, turning around to see Leona dragging Wade along, who looked at the house skeptically, shivering a little, when he noticed the Halloween decoration on the door. Of course the ghost hadn't been able to refrain from letting the many eyes blink at them, but only half the people present could see it. Leona started laughing, patting the doorway, when passing through it.</p><p>“You're taller then uncle Onny, Wade.” She unnecessarily stated and then cocked her head a little: “Are you his husband?” </p><p>“... n... no.” Wade shook his head, trying to hide the blush with his other hand.</p><p>“Why not? Don't you think he's pretty?” She looked like he had insulted Eoin and the latter had to repress a laugh. </p><p>“I... no... what?” The man was now completely overwhelmed by the situation and Aisling came to his rescue. </p><p>“Leelee, leave him be. You're making him nervous.” She gestured towards the large table, autumnally decorated and fully laid with white dishware.</p><p>Cody had washed his hands at lightning speed, sitting down at the end of the table, waiting for the others to join him, meanwhile he picked up his son and put him into the highchair next to him. </p><p>“There you go champ.” He watched the boy's eyes nearly fall shut: “Alright. We made you wait long enough. Honey, we gotta serve dinner. His majesty Aiden the tired is sleepy again.” </p><p>“Soups coming up in a second.” She hurried over to the kitchen, while Wade stood at the end of the dining room, a little unsure before he followed her, coming back carrying three plates at once.</p><p>“Look at that.” Aisling grinned, carefully placing two plates of soup in front of her husband and daughter watching Wade put the others down: “You've found yourself a real good one. Care to help getting employes for us too?” </p><p>Eoin just smiled and shook his head, but before he could answer his brother-in-law started speaking.</p><p>“Blessings, prayers and all that.” Cody exclaimed, before grabbing his spoon, starting to eat at a record speed his wife shaking her head.</p><p>“Very thoughtful.” She blew on her spoon, feeding the boy next to her a few spoonfuls, before he shook his head, yawning heartily.</p><p>The taste of the creamy gingery carrot soup was divine and all of the men applauded Aisling's cooking skills, she just smiled their compliments away, scolding her daughter for putting more and more cream into hers. </p><p>“Mom, I don't like ginger.” She explained her behavior, before giving the last of her soup to her father. </p><p>“What? No self hate at my dinner table.” Aisling said with mock indignation and Leona stuck her tongue out at the comment. </p><p>“Eoin will you help me with the roast and sides?” Was what Aisling asked, after they had finished the last of their soup. </p><p>Following his sister, he could notice her skip a little despite her pregnant belly, inside the kitchen she immediately squealed, hugging him. </p><p>“Wha...t?” Eoin stared at her, confused about her behavior. </p><p>“I'm so happy for you.” She smiled, pulling him back into the hug. </p><p>A sad look crossed Eoin's face and she rolled her eyes at him: “Keep him. Goddamn' it. Whatever keeps you from doing the dirty with him, sort it out.” </p><p>“It's not like... oh fuck... Ash, he's under tutelage of the state. He's been forced into psych wards because he can see ghosts and they medicated the shit out of him until he didn't knew what was real or phantasy anymore.” Eoin covered his face with his hands and groaned, messing with the hair he could reach: “Fuck, Ash. His counselor is a goddamn bitch.” </p><p>“All I can hear is, that it seems to be fate he found you of all people.” Aisling smiled and then hugged him again: “Don't give up.” She gave him a kiss on the forehead, for which she had to stretch a bit: “Now get those potatoes.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Black On Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After dinner was finished Cody excused himself, carrying his sleeping son towards his room, holding the small boy in his arms and smiling at his relaxed rosy little face. Leona looked tired enough to sleep immediately but her mother kept her awake, telling her she had to stay awake, so her uncle could have a look into what she saw at night. </p><p>“It's not bad, mom,” the girl yawned, snuggling up to her mom's pregnant belly. </p><p>“That's not for you to decide, who knows? Eoin had bad experiences too, when he was your age.” She caressed the girl's hair, watching her brother shift uncomfortably in his seat. </p><p>“Let's just get this over with. If Leelee doesn't think it's bad, it probably isn't.” The smile he tried himself on, wasn't all too convincing, before he stood up, walking over to the girl and taking her hands.</p><p>A cold breeze made the curtains in the room flutter, when they touched, something akin to a laughter crossing the room, before some fake spiders suddenly crawled through their artificial cobwebs, before a door fell shut. Eoin took his hands back and shook his head. </p><p>“Nothing bad here. Your house just really likes your enthusiasm for Halloween.” Eoin stood up, stretching and yawning: “If you don't mind, I wanna go to sleep. Gotta work tomorrow.”</p><p>“On a Sunday?” Leona had to scoot down from her mother's lap to let her get up. </p><p>“Unfortunately yes.” He complained, while Wade sat there at the table, staring at nothing in particular, suddenly shaking a little, before starting to compile the dishes. </p><p>“If you tell me where to put them, I... I can... if...” He suddenly ended, shivering a little again, before swallowing hard: “Let me just help?” </p><p>“'course. Of course. Just wait until I brought Leelee to her room. In the meantime you can raid the bar for all I care.” Aisling smiled, patting her daughters red hair. </p><p>“But mom. I wanna show Wade my room!” Leona complained all of a sudden wide awake again, running over to the man: “Come with me.” </p><p>She pulled him up the stairs by the hem of his shirt and he followed, a little taken by surprise with the development. </p><p>“Honey, remember to brush your teeth!” Aisling called out, before busying herself with cleaning the dishes off the table, with the help of her brother. </p><p>“He's... shit... he's so cute,” Eoin placed another load of dishes on the kitchen counter, while his sister put them inside the dishwasher. </p><p>“Go for it.” She smiled, nearly dropping the plate she currently held, when a loud scream broke through the house, followed by the crying of a child: “Shit.” </p><p>Brother and sister ran up the stairs towards Leona's room, where the noise had originated, Cody running over from the other side of the hallway, standing next to them all of a sudden. To him and Aisling nothing inside the room was weird, but Eoin could see what made both his goddaughter and new employe loose their composure. </p><p>Outside of the window was something that could only be described as darkness but the darkness seemed to be alive. An eye opened staring at Eoin out of a black pupil and he only knew it was an eye because the picture of the thing gradually enclosing the house was forcefully projected into his thoughts. Unconsciously he had stepped inside the room and Wade, who held Leona hidden against his chest, protected by his arms, had hurried next to him. </p><p>“Why...?” The barista asked, shaking with fear, while the girl in his arms only hid her face in his faded black shirt. </p><p>“I don't know, but this is no fun...” Eoin muttered, then he turned to his sister: “Get me salt and sage.”  </p><p>Aisling ran back downstairs as fast as her pregnant body let her, meanwhile the visions of the house getting enveloped by the cloud of unnatural darkness kept getting more and more vivid. It seemed like the thing played with the house, when all windows and doors started to shake. Then the eye got back to the window and it winked at Leona, before the darkness pulled back on its own. </p><p>Slowly the regular night returned, moon and stars visible over the yard in front of the window. Aisling came back, looking a little shaken, but immediately noticing the change in the room. </p><p>“It's gone, isn't it?” She asked, putting a hand on her husband's shoulder to steady herself. </p><p>“Yeah... but who knows for how long.” Eoin answered and then noticed the crying child in Wade's arms: “That's not the first time, you saw it, Leona?” </p><p>Fervently she shook her head, still hiding her face against the faded black shirt. The arms around her held her tight, as if they needed to shield her from the outside world. For a moment Eoin felt what the other man thought and got closer, putting an arm around his back, moving him closer to himself. The shock lasted a few moments, before Cody walked over, taking his daughter from the other man, nodding at him a little hesitantly. </p><p>“I can take her now,” he tried to go for one of his warm smiles but it didn't look real and an apologetical expression crept into his face, when he took his daughter into his arms. </p><p>Wade shook a little, handing her over, but steadied himself the moment he realized he was being held. A quick glance at Eoin made him blush but at least he lost the paleness that had spread all over him. </p><p>“Can I sleep in your bed, daddy?” Leona asked her father and he nodded, taking her to the bedroom after wishing the others a good night. </p><p>Aisling kissed her daughter first and then her husband before turning back to her brother, who now fully hugged the other man, providing some relief of the scare: “Care to tell me what it was?”</p><p>She put the sage and salt on a small chest of drawers then sat down on her daughter's bed, holding her huge belly. </p><p>“To be frank? I don't know.” Eoin said, patting the back of Wade's head, playing with the dark locks that stood in stark contrast to his pale skin. </p><p>“Okay, so is salt and sage gonna help?” Aisling looked exhausted, lying down on the bed putting her feet up on the frame. </p><p>“It might. At least it keeps that force from entering,” her brother explained, feeling the man in his arms shudder, before he lifted his head. </p><p>“It's like a wall of darkness and it enjoy's scaring us.” He said with a toneless voice, seeming like he had been sleepwalking, before he pulled away from the other's hug: “I... I know... I saw it before. When I was Leona's age, it... it can hurt but it doesn't... it's not its goal... I think.” </p><p>Aisling and Eoin both watched Wade fumble through his words subsequently falling silent again, staring at his feet, like he had said something very stupid. </p><p>“When did it leave?” The woman asked, massaging her belly. </p><p>“It... I did. It just... I don't know.” He shrugged and seemed to shrink with every word he said. </p><p>“Okay, but it did leave?” Eoin asked, grabbing Wade's hand, getting flooded with memories of a particularly dirty house full of equally dirty children and an immensely overweight woman. </p><p>At some point the woman was falling down a flight of stairs and the black thing seemed very content with that circumstance, while all of the dirty children watched. Another flashback of foreign memories hit him, watching a kid getting swallowed by the blackness that invaded the room, crawling into nose and ears, something like a snicker in the room. Then everything vanished and he saw Wade shake his head in a frenzy. </p><p>“Stop it”, Eoin caught his head, holding it steady: “What happened to the boy?”</p><p>“I... I don't know. ... he was no longer there. He was but... he wasn't. Like it overtook his body or something. And then he was adopted. The thing came back regularly but it never took another one of us”, the man spoke faster than usually, when focussing on what had happened, still there was no confidence in his voice but a submissive tone that reflected some of the insecurity he felt. </p><p>“Okay... so it is dangerous for kids?” Again Eoin tried to take a peek into the memory but Wade had closed of that part of his thoughts, reliving just the new experience. </p><p>“Not for all, I think”, he answered absentmindedly, then walked over to the window: “It'll leave. Just don't let it in.” </p><p>“Your ghost talk was shit when we were kids but now it's even worse because you're talking about my daughter! What can we do?” Aisling asked, looking tired and angry at once. </p><p>“You should keep your windows closed at night. And I'll hit the books”, Eoin said to her, watching Wade quietly move through the room, stopping in front of the window. </p><p>He shut up, when he saw the man extend a hand to the window frame touching it carefully. Something happened to Wade and Eoin couldn't really see what it was, because the other forced him out of his thoughts in an incredible demonstration of psychic power. Shaking the man stood there, but he kept standing, suddenly starting to exhale a thin band of smoke, like a candle burning out. A full body shake grabbed him the moment the smoke vanished, before he took a knee in front of the window. Eoin hurried over, not caring what had happened outside anymore, only focusing on his new employe, the lovely barista, he had forced into this weird life. </p><p>Kneeling down next to him, he pulled him close, hugged him, ignorant of the tears streaming down his own face. His thoughts were still cut off, but his eyes stared through Eoin and for a short moment the blackness of them made him uneasy, then they turned back to the usual baby-blue. A feeling of relief flooded Eoin and he smiled now with his own teary eyes. To both of their surprise the barista started to laugh, before clasping his hands over his mouth. Despite his best efforts a squeal escaped through the barrier and Eoin saw the panic in the man's eyes at his body's involuntary reaction. </p><p>“Wade. You need to let it out.” He petted the dark locks, staring into the forlorn looking eyes, that slowly teared up. </p><p>A good ten minutes of chuckling, wheezing and just bellowing laughter followed before the urge died down, leaving Wade exhausted, leaning heavily on Eoin, who kicked himself mentally for enjoying that circumstance a little too much. </p><p>“What was that?” Aisling asked, sitting on the small bed, looking ready to fall asleep any minute now. </p><p>“Sometimes the interaction with those things short-circuits our brain. It isn't made to get everything all the time.” It was by no means the first time Eoin tried to explain encounters with the paranormal to his sister. </p><p>Wade exhaled, still hiding his face against the other man's shoulder and shook his head: “That was... different. It was... it wanted... for me. It left the message for me.” </p><p>“What message?” Annoyance crept into Aisling's voice mostly at her own incapability to understand anything. </p><p>“It... it does this out of fun.” The barista shrugged, freeing himself from the arms that held him: “I can't explain it any better...”</p><p>“What about Leelee?” She asked him directly, furrowing her brows at the vague explanation. </p><p>“She needs to stay away. It... should lose interest.” Wade got up on shaky legs, stretching a hand out for Eoin to get up too: “It's more powerful around Halloween, I think.” </p><p>“You need to get it to leave.” Aisling stood up to, pointing at her brother and his new employe: “That's what you do for other people so you can do it here too. Make it leave!”</p><p>Reluctantly Eoin nodded: “I'll try.”</p><p>“I'll show you your room. And then I'll fall into my bed, we can clean downstairs tomorrow.” She yawned, but looked satisfied at her brother's concession.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi there, took some time for me to finish this chapter. Writing three originals at the same time might not be too smart. My scattered brain doesn't help and stupid lockdown home-office-shit isn't helping either.</p><p>Anyway, I hope the few people reading this are liking it so far. It's gonna get more gritty soon, at least that's the plan now, but stay on board. All sorts of feedback are highly appreciated ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Midnight Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The darkness inside the small cozy room wasn't complete, interrupted by the small sunflower shaped nightlight, but it was quiet and soothing, washing away the terror of the things outside. Eoin contemplated if it was the house ghost, thanking them for protecting the sanctity of the building against the outside force. He thought especially hard about the events since he didn't want to think too much about the fact, that the hot barista was lying just inches away from him. His warm body making him aware of the fact again and again.</p><p>Another thought crossed his mind, the next day they would have to face the fae and that could go either way. He wasn't sure how he could protect the boy. There was no clear cut path to negotiate with an otherworldly being, especially not one that was so old and powerful. A groan slipped from his lips and he quickly clasped his hands over his mouth. Looking over to see the barista lying on his side, facing away from him. Since he apparently lacked nearly all essential clothing, Eoin got a good look at the man's unclothed shoulders. He noticed something on his back and moved closer to inspect it. In between his shoulder blades was a surprisingly well made tattoo. It showed an intricate Gaelic knot wrapping around and around, intertwining and changing direction, captivating Eoin's mind. On an impulse that suddenly flooded his head, he reached out, carefully touching a part, starting to follow the line, mapping out the circle once, then twice, then another time, again and again and again... </p><p> </p><p>Eoin awoke to an empty bed, the warm body having vanished. He turned on his back, waiting if he could hear any sound from outside the room. Maybe Wade was just in the bathroom next door, but the house was completely silent. </p><p>“Where is he?” Eoin concentrated, feeling his sister and his brother-in-law sleep one room over, sensing the quiet sleep of his niece and nephew. </p><p>He got up, as if being remote-controlled he walked through the quiet house, letting the friendly force guarding it guide him. First he landed in the kitchen that was immaculately cleaned, not a single trace of their dinner was left but something wasn't the way it was supposed to be. Eoin's fingers moved along the cabinets on their own, stopping at one which contained mostly deep dishes. From there his hands found their way to the fridge, opening the door, grabbing the milk and putting the bottle down on the counter. Letting the otherworldly force take over further he felt his body move to the side door. </p><p>When he touched the brass handle it felt like it burned his skin, so he let his hand drop, staring through the one of the nine small windows inside the door. His tired brain didn't work fully yet, but he saw a figure sitting on the damp grass in the yard, staring up to a cloudless night sky. It took some time for Eoin to remember that the house had a front door and he walked over there, reminding himself at the last moment, that something on the outside wanted to come in. He grabbed the key tightly and immediately locked the door after him. </p><p>It was freezing cold outside and he would have sworn it was cold enough for snow to fall if there had been any clouds at all. Walking through the grass he just noticed he wasn't wearing shoes, feeling the wet grass freezing cold against his naked feet. Somehow walking the few yards took incredibly long and he just wanted to turn back, when he at last reached the side of the house he was looking for. </p><p>Under the waxing moon in the freezing cold sat Wade, obviously unfazed by his surroundings, his almost naked body looked otherworldly in the pale light. Next to him in the grass stood a small bowl that had once contained some liquid, by the looks of it. The closer Eoin came, the more ominous the scene seemed to him. Wade looked relaxed no sign of his usual nervousness and the shyness seemed to be blown away too, while he just basked in the moonlight with the empty bowl next to him. The cold made Eoin shiver again but it wasn't the cold alone. He could feel the unearthly magic residing in the air all around the man and his spot in the light. It took some time until the shopkeeper had found his voice and when he spoke, he felt like it didn't belong to him. </p><p>“Aren't you cold?” Was the first that fell from his lips even though he hadn't planned on asking that, at least not this soon. </p><p>“No, not now”, came the answer, calm, collected and with a conviction the other's voice usually never held. </p><p>“Don't you want to come back inside?” Eoin asked, again, not really what he'd intended to say, watching Wade move and suddenly he was afraid of what would happen if he turned around to face him. </p><p>“Yes, just wait a moment”, he had turned around but Eoin had quickly stared down at his feet, only just noticing that the grass wasn't as cold where the ominous magic reigned. </p><p>“Don't be afraid”, a hand touched his cheek and tried to make him look up, which he did albeit very slowly. </p><p>Wade's face seemed to shine with the same pale light that hailed from the waxing moon. Other than that he didn't seem too different and he didn't feel different either, only much calmer than usual and much more confident. Eoin swallowed hard, somehow he felt inferior to the other and unsure how to handle his weird nightly self. </p><p>“It will pass soon”, Wade said, smiling, showing his surprisingly white and regular teeth, making him seem even more otherworldly in the pale light: “Let's get you back inside.” </p><p>“What will pass? What is it?” The shopkeeper asked, annoyed by being left in the dark. </p><p>“I can't explain. But this is not happening often”, the man still smiled, caressing Eoin's face: “You look very pretty in the moonlight.” </p><p>Eoin knew at least how his hair looked in the morning so he doubted the compliment: “Keep the sweet-talking. What is happening here?” </p><p>“The house needed cleaning and the help an offering”, Wade picked up the empty bowl and that broke the spell that rested on the yard. </p><p>The cold crept back into the circle and made the hair on Eoin's neck stand up, but maybe the latter could be attributed to the weird smugness radiating off the usually shy barista. </p><p>“Can I kiss you?” Wade asked out of the blue and it made the shopkeeper shake his head first, since he thought he hadn't heard him correctly. </p><p>“What? Y... yes.” He suddenly blurted out, noticing the expression on Wade's face change from a frown to a smile, when he leaned forward, dropping the bowl into the grass again, to put his hands on both sides of Eoin's face. </p><p>He felt the soft lips on his, they were cold and dry but sweet tasting. A surge of warmth filled the shopkeeper and he shuddered under the tender touch. He didn't know how much he could risk, but he allowed himself to kiss the other back. Opening his mouth a little in the hopes of getting him to maybe use his tongue...</p><p> </p><p>Eoin awoke in the cozy guest bed, feeling a painful erection strain against the confinements of his pajama pants. He groaned, looking at the man next to him, who still slept like a baby. Checking the bedside table he noticed the clock sitting there, showing it was just past seven. Eoin cursed and walked over to the en suite bathroom. He had to take care of his awkward situation before the other was awake and he had the stupid feeling a cold shower just wasn't going to cut it.</p><p>The spray of the water let him relax, even though it didn't do much to divert his thoughts from what had happened in the middle of the night. He didn't know, when he had been outside exactly and he was sure it would lead to nothing trying to figure out the exact time, still the words witching hour crawled through his confused brain. Then another picture entered his thoughts and he groaned, watching his member twitch a little. Wade's lips had been so soft and pleasant. Mabe a little too cold but sweet. Simply to die for. Thinking about where the man could put his lips made him tentatively touch himself, starting to caress the tip, before his fingers settled on a light stroke quickly increasing the speed. He hadn't known how fast he could cum, lusting after an employe he couldn't possibly touch but after an embarrassingly short amount of time his semen got washed down the drain. </p><p>“Shit!” Fell it from his lips a little louder than he had intended, before he exited the shower, quickly changing into his usual ensemble of dark jeans, button-down shirt and wool sweater. </p><p>He was just styling his hair, trying to get it to cooperate, when the door to the bathroom was opened and a yawning Wade entered. The man immediately blushed and hurried outside again, saying sorry multiple times, even after the door had fallen shut behind him. Eoin had to grin, whilst simultaneously being a little sad that the other seemingly hadn't carried over even a smidge of his nightly confidence. The moment he left the bathroom, Wade sped past him and hurried inside, closing the door as quickly as possible. </p><p>“Uncle Wen”, Aiden suddenly clung to his leg and Eoin lifted the boy up, letting him kiss and hug him, while walking down the stairs. </p><p>“Good morning, little brother”, Aisling smiled over from the dining table where she'd just placed dishes. </p><p>“Morning, Ash”, he nodded and reciprocated the smile, letting the boy down at the bottom of the stairs, watching how he made a beeline for a box full of toys. </p><p>“Aren't you and your help sweet?” She grinned and then chuckled at his confused face: “Or maybe it was just him? You took care of the kitchen and the dirty dishes, didn't you?”</p><p>“... I didn't. But maybe you're right. Wade was gone for some time tonight, at least I think he was?” Eoin scratched his head and then had to hop out of the way, because Leona ran down the stairs, waving at him. </p><p>She slid over the hardwood floors and stopped just short of the kitchen door, shaking her head, staring at the handle. Then she turned around, shoes in hand and walked towards the front door. </p><p>“We can't open the other”, she just stated and then walked out slipping into her rubber boots. </p><p>“Huh? Honey! Why can't we open the other? And for how long?” Aisling asked and Eoin was a little proud of his sister for not just dismissing Leona's hunch. </p><p>“Should I check?” He asked, watching his niece storm towards her swing, clearly avoiding a patch of grass, that looked suspiciously greener than the rest of the yard. </p><p>“Not now... I think”, his sister sighed and then turned around: “Promise me none of those three inherit the curse.”</p><p>“Ash... I can't do that”, Eoin looked a little sad: “It's not that bad, usually.”</p><p>“Come on... you nearly died of fright at least once a week when we were little. There are too many memories of you crawling into my bed at night for it to be funny”, she looked down at her belly and traced over it with one hand. </p><p>“Uhm...” Wade waved from the kitchen door: “Good... good morning.” </p><p>He was wearing mostly the same clothes he had worn the day before, only this time the black shirt was a turtleneck. His curls were still a little wet, looking more springy than usual, which let to Eoin asking himself how often the other had time to wash his hair. </p><p>“Good morning, sweetie”, said Aisling and held out a fresh coffee, which Wade took gratefully, looking a little tired even though he had obviously slept for once: “Did you clean the kitchen tonight?”</p><p>The barista drank from the mug and then looked around, shaking his head, he stared over at the fridge where Eoin just reached for the milk. It was weird, the moment he touched the glass bottle a flash from the night before invaded his mind. He felt Wade... no, not really Wade, but his body  reach for the milk, a faint echo of the touch lingering on the glass. Trying to focus more on the touch his head was suddenly filled with something like supernatural static and he had to put the bottle down, before he steadied himself on the counter. Luckily Aisling was too absorbed by choosing bowls and plates for the wide variety of breakfast foods she wanted to offer to notice his behavior. Wade observed him, a little worried, but quickly dropped his gaze, when the other shot him a questioning glance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another one. I like thinking about the lore more than writing the story itself atm. Those characters are a little out of my comfort zone. But I love them. </p><p>Thank you to all who read or comment or leave kudos &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I Seen What I Saw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>During the breakfast Wade did his best to talk as little as possible, which meant he was nearly completely quiet, only answering questions directly thrown at him. It was still nice to have homemade rolls and other baked goods Aisling had heated or freshly made for them and the smalltalk capabilities of the Anderson's were carrying the conversation even without additional input. </p><p>“I'm gonna pack you something for lunch”, Aisling smiled brightly, after all of them, especially her husband, had complimented her on her baking. </p><p>It was time for them to leave, Eoin reminding the others he still had to work, even though he wasn't looking forward to doing it, but preparations had to be made. When they walked out the door, carrying more food, than either of them could eat in one or even two days, Leona suddenly grabbed her uncles sleeve and pulled him down towards her, whispering something into his ear. He just nodded at her comment first and then shrugged his shoulders. </p><p>“I don't know. The black thing might come back, but you need to stay away. As long as you don't open a door or a window it's probably all going well. Wade said it's gonna leave after a while”, Eoin knelt down to hug her: “You can call me any time, Leelee.” </p><p>She hugged him back and let him kiss her forehead, before she let go of him, walking over to Wade, pulling on his sleeve too. The man looked caught off guard, but folded his long form down, so he could have her whisper into his ear. </p><p>He just shrugged and nodded over at Eoin, before he said: “He's the one you should ask... I'm... not... not that good at... these things.”</p><p>“But you did it”, she stared at him, a little confused, before she turned back to her uncle: “I'll call you.” </p><p>It sounded like a threat and had her father chuckle, before he remembered something and said: “Write me that check, Eoin.”</p><p>“Will do”, the shopkeeper answered, before he walked over to the car, slipping into the passenger seat. </p><p>Both of them waved, until Wade had to steer the car out over the driveway. It was quiet, but the silence was loaded with unspoken questions, quite the contrary to their journey there. After nearly half an hour Eoin finally spoke. </p><p>“What was that?”, he asked, trying to figure out the other's unreadable expression. </p><p>Wade did his best to concentrate on the road but his eyes flickered over to Eoin again and again. His breath suddenly quickened and he put his foot down on the brakes, not one moment too early because a deer just hopped over the street running straight into the other lane, where it nearly caused a crash with another car. The shopkeeper had quickly stretched his arms out and was still hiding his face in anticipation of a crash that hadn't come. He was panting heavily, feeling dread pooling in his gut, before he quickly opened the door, retching until he had puked out his hearty breakfast. It took some time until he could sit back in his seat again, looking completely miserable. </p><p>“Are... are you alright?”, Wade asked concerned, holding out a water bottle, he had conjured from somewhere in the back of the car. </p><p>“Splendid”, Eoin coughed and took the bottle, wincing at the amount of puke water he had to swallow before the stale taste vanished from his mouth. </p><p>“I...”, the barista started but his boss shook his head. </p><p>“If you apologize for saving our lives, I'll curse your stupid ass”, came Eoin's answer a little more aggressive than he had intended to, shutting the other up. </p><p>The inside of the car crew silent again and for some time they just stood there on the road, before Wade started the car again, glancing over at the other even more than he had done before, but this time obviously to check if he was alright. Eoin's breathing was still heavy but he had mostly calmed down again. </p><p>“I'm sorry”, came it from the passenger's seat at some point. </p><p>“Why? You... you got scared. There's... you don't need to say... sorry”, Wade was focusing on the road, entering the town, which had Eoin relax a little more and whilst the driver grew curiously tense. </p><p>“I completely freaked out on you. That's not okay. Calling you stupid and all that”, the hands were back in the dyed locks, pulling on them, a sigh fell from formerly tightly pressed lips: “Shit... I... got to get my act together.”</p><p>“You are allowed to be scared of things too”, Wade said offhandedly, waiting at one of the few traffic lights, making his way into the old part of the town, driving past the nice old shopfronts most of them converted into AirB'n'Bs and similar businesses, their large windows suggesting all kinds of businesses a mere sham. </p><p>The coffee shop loomed on its street corner and the car swiftly pulled into the driveway leading behind the antique shop. Wade parked the car backwards, maneuvering it like he had never done anything else in his life. It had the other man nod in acknowledgement, which in turn made the barista blush a little and scratch his neck. </p><p>“Had time to practice stuff like that”, he grew more and more silent towards the end of the sentence and then rested his eyes on Eoin: “I... I don't know what happened. I know we... we met tonight but at the same time we didn't.” </p><p>The sentence hung in the old pickup, making the barista more and more nervous with every second the other didn't comment. After a while Eoin's whole body shuddered and then he looked back at him. </p><p>“I can't read you. You know that? Not all of you at least and that's rare. Somehow you can lock me out of your thoughts even after trading... well even after ingesting parts of you I can't figure you out. That's weird for me too”, It took some time until he spoke again, obviously needing to think a little about his following statement: “I'm scared of driving in cars because I was in my mom's thoughts when she died in a car crash.” </p><p>Wade's eyes grew wide and he fully stared at Eoin's face, watching how the other fought the tears welling up. It overwhelmed the barista obviously and he didn't know what to do, starting to shake back and forth in the driver seat, before he extended a hand, grabbing Eoin's. A shock flooded through them, while they could see a time lapse of a breaking windshield and a dying man, before the picture vanished from their thoughts. Sobbing brought them both back to reality and neither of them knew who had started to cry first. Eoin looked sad but tried to smile at the same time, an apologetic smile, because he had invaded the other's body with his feelings, selfishly sharing his inner life. </p><p>“... you deserve to live”, Wade stated, firmly pressing the other's hand with his own, exhaling twice, before steadying himself again, wiping his tears on his sleeve. </p><p>It took some time before Eoin had calmed down. He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the darkness that invaded his thoughts. From his hand, that was still clutched by the other, a pleasant warmth expanded, not unlike the one he had felt during his dream. The glimmering warmth fought against the darkness and placed a little spark of light into his middle, pulsing like his own personal sun.</p><p>“You don't need to show me everything about you, is what I wanted to say before my head played tricks on me”, Eoin said, trying to smile, surprised at his immediate success. </p><p>“It's not like... it's not like I don't want to explain but... I just don't know. I hadn't had an episode in a long time and it always leaves my head foggy and... foreign...”, the barista moved his free hand through the air, like he was trying to catch something with his long delicate fingers, then he pulled the hand back, obviously unlucky in his endeavor: “I'm sorry. I'll try as best I can.”</p><p>“Stop apologizing”, came it from the other, who felt a little like a broken record: “Time will come. I guess we can't expect that after a few days off your meds you can immediately navigate your whole abilities.” </p><p>“Abilities?” Wade looked a little torn between bewilderment and curiosity: “I'm not gifted or anything.” </p><p>“Yet you obviously magic-cleaned a kitchen and darkness-proofed a house”, the shopkeeper recounted, smiling brightly: “There's some hidden talents that might come in handy, Mr. McKinney. Now, I gotta prepare the store for making a plan to solve a fairy contract.”</p><p>The barista chewed on his lip, still holding onto the other's hand: “Can I... help?” </p><p>“You can stay, if you want to, but I don't know if you can do much”, Eoin shrugged, suddenly feeling the other's hand more prominently and before he could think through all the consequences, he had pulled him down towards himself to put a soft kiss on the other's cheek.  </p><p>The shade of pink, Wade was turning, should be forbidden, Eoin thought, before jumping out of the car, getting the stuff from the back and marching towards his home. Wade trailed behind him, carrying his own small bag and some of Ash's baked goods. He followed him into the house, which's ghost kept on muttering about his owner's reluctance to renovate, vanishing only, when the two men had entered the apartment.</p><p>“God... I really like her, but she's a handful”, Eoin scratched his head, suddenly embarrassed at his flat. </p><p>“Why don't you renovate though?” Wade asked absentmindedly, looking around, skimming over the old furniture and the thick curtains, that made the large living room much darker than it needed to be. </p><p>“Dunno, I just... I always think it isn't necessary”, he shrugged: “Maybe I just don't want to part with the rooms I've grown up in.”</p><p>“But... they're yours... now”, the barista shrugged, carrying the foods to the kitchen. </p><p>“Yeah. I know”, Eoin nodded, following the other. </p><p>A loud rumbling noise broke the silence suddenly and the shopkeeper turned pink, staring down his lanky body: “Oh.”</p><p>“That's to be expected, isn't it? I mean... after puking your soul out”, Wade chuckled a little, looking more relaxed than he did most of the time. </p><p>“More rolls? Or maybe something sweet to get enough strength to face the fae?, he asked himself aloud, letting his fingers glide over the different baked goods his sister had gifted them.</p><p>“You... uhm... need to eat both”, the barista stated, starting to put dishes onto the kitchen island, surprisingly finding everything on the first try. </p><p>“Huh?” Eoin felt a bit caught off guard: “What?... why?”</p><p>“'Cause I... like you to be... healthy? I'm so sorry, I'm overstepping my boundaries... I think, I'm just gonna leave”, Wade shook his head, after putting the plates down, his head hanging low, while he nearly stormed out the kitchen. </p><p>At the last moment Eoin was able to grab the other's shirt, holding him in place: “Stop.”</p><p>They stood like that for a while, the shopkeeper with the shirt in between his fingers, the barista with his tall body sunken in on itself, still turned towards the door. Wade didn't pull away but he also didn't turn back around. The silence between them grew thick and Eoin finally swallowed hard before he spoke. </p><p>“I don't know how much of me you've just had to witness but... I'm not actually... depressed”, he winced at his own comment and let go of the sleeve, when he felt Wade turn back. </p><p>“... but... I... I'm not making anything better, so I should go”, he looked at his feet first and then stretched his hand out as if to shake the other's. </p><p>“I don't want to scold you again, but you're so wrong. If you go now, I'll be sadder than anything out of your mouth could ever make me feel...”, Eoin tried to be strong, stare the other down, but he felt tears spring back into his eyes: “If you haven't noticed, I've got no one but my sister and her family and... I enjoy you being around, so please stay.”</p><p>It took a while before Wade moved again, looking torn between embarrassment, the need to apologize again and genuine delight at being liked. Instead of waiting for the other to react, Eoin took the extended hand and pulled him back into the kitchen. </p><p>“I'm usually not eating much but I could go for a good afternoon snack before fighting that stupid fairy.”</p><p>Wade nodded and opened the fridge, trying his best not to comment on the meager display of foods, before putting some things on the island. They ate through the sudden appearance of the house ghost, who informed them, that the door in the hallway was creaking, that one window needed caulking and one of the downpipes was soon clogging up because Eoin hadn't removed the leaves from the gutters like he had been told to. The shopkeeper sighed at most of her comments, but he saw the other listen closely as if he was taking mental notes on everything.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>